AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias
by XCORAX
Summary: ... Segundo as lendas nórdicas Valquírias são mulheres imortais que servem uma Odim.São elas que levam as almas dos heróis mortos em combate para Valhala, o Átrio dos Caídos, onde eles treinam para lutar ao lado dos Ragnarok em deuses".
1. O conclave das valquírias

**AsgardII: O Arco das Valquírias**

O conclave VALQUÍRIAS das

Um forte vento uiva por montanhas geladas, é noite e varias sombras reunem-se em frente ao fogo para ouvir os cânticos da terra branca ...

"No início havia duas terras, uma gelada Niflheim (reino dos mortos), ao norte, ea ardente Muspell, ao o ar quente de uma se encontrou com o gelo da outra esculpiram o gigante Ymir, deste gigante foram criados mais três foi em esculpida Audmla uma vaca que se alimentava sal faz ela lambia o gelo foi surgindo UM HOMEM CHAMADO Buri, seu filho, Bor, casou-se com Belsa, filha de um gigante, desta união nasceram E os deuses que Odim, Vili e Ve, OS Criadores do Universo. "

Escandinavos "Corações pertencem a você

Antigo Deus da Guerra

Você Criou um mundo sagrado

Em ASGARD está seu trono ... "

"Foram Criadas diferentes terras para os mortais, os gigantes, duendes, anões ... e os Deuses ... Todas estão situadas na arvore suas três raízes encontra-se traçam Niflheim, Joutunheim (lar dos gigantes) eo Lar das normas (que O Destino Humano). suportando o peso de Midgard, terra dos humanos, esta a Serpente do Mundo.A sua volta situações-se Svartalfheim, lar dos duendes, e Nidavelir, Morada dos anO topo desta arvore é que fica Asgard, morada dos Deuses ".

"... Do Trono Exaltado

Contemplando o sul e o Ocidente

A meta de todas as esperanças ... "

"... Segundo as lendas nórdicas Valquírias são mulheres imortais que servem uma Odim.São elas que levam as almas dos heróis mortos em combate para Valhala, o Átrio dos Caídos, onde eles treinam para lutar ao lado dos deuses em Ragnarok.

Ragnarok ... na ultima batalha, Loki, deus da mentira, destruirá uma única entrada e saída de Asgard, a ponte de Bifrost, conduzindo os gigantes contra os deuses de Asgard.O lobo Fenrir, filho de Loki, devorara Odim, Thor ea Serpente do Mundo, morrendo do veneno desta.O mundo dos deuses e destruirá se um novo mundo muito mais belo surgirá ".

"O Tempo veio louvar isto veio

Inúmeras vezes Faça

O louve para chegar a uma guerra

Você não se sentirá desencaminhado ... "

"Cada Guerreiro Deus de Asgard é guardado secretamente por uma Valquíria que DEVE cuidar de seu funeral e corpo quando este se ferir ou Valquíria em Eleita representante especial Deve Ser de Odim e rezar para o bem de nosso povo ... Hilda de Polares foi um escolhida desta geração E vocês, minhas jovens, em silencio Devem observar o andamento da tapeçaria que da sorte como normas, Skuld, Urd e Verdandi, tecem.

Muito cuidado para não reclamar de seus destinos, pois Skuld pode enraivecer-se e destruir uma tapeçaria causando grande desastre! "

O grupo de jovens que escutava a lição de seu mestre em meio à penumbra, pela fogueira mal decepada, levantou-se e retiraram se fazer uma ali possuía orar para um guerreiro qual e os olhos para uma Ursa Maior fitam as estrelas para onde mandar Devem suas preces, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Eta, Gama e Epsilon Zelta ... Mas isso se passou uma MUITOS ANOS ...

"... Os guerreiros Asgard protege

Asgard Abrigo de Deuses

O Mal cresceu entre os Deuses

falha Asgard santa

Ninguém louva começou agora

O Crepúsculo dos Deuses ... "

Anos depois ...

Guerreiros _Todos os deuses foram vencidos, Hilda caiu em tentação e enfureceu nós a todas! Uma Valquíria fraca não DEVE comandar nem Asgard representar Odim! Exijo uma retificação!

Palavras duras e frias em voz de veludo quente, é Convocada uma reunião entre aquelas que viviam em silencio.

_Gunnr De Altair é melhor se acalmar! Você proibiu suas companheiras de levar os guerreiros derrotados pelos Cavaleiros de Atena para Valhala! Eles Tiveram que ser mandados para Niflheim, sem ser esse o destino Adequado para guerreiros que morreram lutando! Eu quero saber o que Pretende com isso!

O Divino Mestre estava escandalizado mas ao mesmo tempo curioso, queria saber o que Gunnr pretendia com aquilo tudo.

Gunnr de Altair Valquíria era uma jovem que sempre soube valer sua vontade entre até sarcástico como o fato de seus cabelos marrons ondulados lembrarem uma juba de um leão, sua aparência inspirava tamanha majestade que era quase impossível não se abalar com seus desejos e idéias.

_Eles Morreram em uma batalha inútil que não ocorreu por vontade de nosso mestre! Devem voltar á vida!

_O QUE?!

_Não Fique assim! Sabes que é Possível desde que paguemos um tributo a Hel, a rainha dos que todos os habitantes de Asgard suas mortes chorem!

_Hum ... Eu tentei isso quando Loki incitou Hoder contra Balder tentei trazer meu filho de volta assim ... Mas não adiantou nada ...

_PORFAVOR Ó ODIM! DEUS DOS GUERREIROS, DAS TEMPESTADES, DA MAGIA, DA INSPIRAÇÃOS E DO MUNDO DOS MORTOS! O MAIS VELHO, SABIO E PODEROSO DEUS! Á ESSAS SERVAS PERMITA QUE NADA FAZEM SENÃO AMA-LO, TRAZER DE VOLTA A VIDA GUERREIROS TÃO VALOROSOS MUITO QUE AINDA PODEM FAZER POR ESSA TERRA!

_É ... Tava demorando! Ela sempre foi a melhor em Divino puxar o saco do!

Hrist de Rastaban cochichava ao ouvido de Svava de Alferka, que nem se comovia pelo que ouvia ou tremiam nem olhos vermelhos, como todas tragavam digerindo-as imagens calmamente.

_Acho Que para resolver isso terei de chamar SILVEN de Forseti ...

Todas_NÃO! (O.O)

Gunnr de Altair, Hrist de Rastaban e até Brunhild de Vega e Svava de Alferka, em silencio que Estavam, se desesperaram com a intromissão do Possível Vanir falastrão do Deus de justiça.

Hrist de Rastaban_Com todo respeito senhor mas ... O SENHOR PERDEU O JUIZO?! TÁ PRECISANDO TOMAR MAIS ÁGUA DO POÇO DA SABEDORIA DE Mimir?! SE FOR O CASO É MELHOR TOMAR UM BANHO DE UMA VEZ! SILVEN só os consegue resolver casos porque deixa todo mundo entediado e louco de vontade de não ouvir mais a voz dele! MMMNNFFFF ... (OxO ')

Gunnr e Svava tamparam a boca de Hrist antes que ela dissesse mais louquinha era alguma, sempre o foi, normalmente uma única que era um aturava um Svava calma.

_Afff ... Esta bem ... Deixarei tudo nas mãos de vocês ... Agora se me derem licença ...

_Mestre ... O senhor sabe que precisarei fazer Sleipnir para atravessar os portões de Niflheim, não é?!

_Ho, Está bem! Vá pagá-lo quando no meu coche para sair ...

O mestre se retirou deixando a quatro VALQUÍRIAS se organizarem.

Gunnr_ Brunhild, você virá comigo para Niflheim.Só você para me guiar Naquelas sombras gélidas ... Conto com sua notória audição!

Brunhild se Encolheu só de imaginar como seria um terrível terra dos sempre foi a mais sensível de suas companheiras.

Gunnr_Svava e Hrist Irão até o Castelo de Hilda de Polares como comunicar Decisões Tomadas aqui ... Não deixe de ir a um lugar algum sem vocês!

Hrist_Peraí! E Prour de Nodos? Foi aonde?

Gunnr_Essa é uma sortuda ... Esta Cumprindo suas Obrigações.

Svava_Os protegidos dela ainda estão vivos ... Ela teve que salva-los de uma nevasca após lutarem contra os cavaleiros da Gre momento DEVE estar assegurando que ninguem os ameaçará enquanto se recuperam.

Brunhild _Companheiras, amadas irmãs, eu espero reencontra-las logo!

Hrist_Pode ter certeza! E aí a gente vai fazer uma festa de animar até zumbi e. ..

***

POF! (X.X)

***

Hrist_AAAAIIII!! PORQUE CES DUAS ME Bateram?! NÃO TAVA FAZENDO PIADA NÃO! (TT)

Gunnr_Ham! Sei ..._(¬¬')_ Svava, heim ela vigia!

Svava_Tomem cuidado! Desejo muito revê-las em breve!

As quatro se separaram dispostas em um resolvedor aquela situação não poderia ficar desprotegida por muito tempo!

"... O louve para uma guerra chegar

Você não se sentirá desencaminhado

Ele tem o poder na mão dele

então grite o nome dele em voz alta "

**ODIM !!!!!!**

*** Ficha ***

**Gunnr de Altair**

Idade: 17

Altura: 1,72

Peso: 60 kg

Data de nascimento: 15 de Abril

Tipo Sanguíneo: A

Golpe: Lamina de gelo

Utilizada Musica:

**1: Asgard (Nightwish)**

2: corações Norsemen pertenço a você

2: Escandinavos Corações pertencem a você

3: Antigo God of war

3: Deus da guerra antigo

4: Você criou um mundo sagrado

4: Você Criou um mundo sagrado

5: Em ASGARD está seu trono

5: Em ASGARD está seu trono

6: Chegou a hora de louvar a Deus

6: O Tempo veio louvar o Deus

7: Crazy foram os seres que vivem aqui

7: Seres loucos aqui vivendo Estavam

8: Em medo supersticioso

8: SUPERSTICIOSO com medo

9: Gods Angry jamais iria causar

9: Deuses bravos sempre causariam

10: Pestilence ou de guerra

10: Pestilência guerra ou

11: Chegou a hora de elogiá-lo veio

11: O Tempo veio louvar isto veio

12: Faça-o uma e outra vez

12: Inúmeras vezes Faça

13: Louvai-o para a próxima guerra

13: O louve para chegar a uma guerra

14: Você não vai se sentir perdido

14: Você não se sentirá desencaminhado

15: Ele tem o poder na mão

15: Ele tem o poder na mão dele

16: Então chorar em voz alta o seu nome

16: Então grite o nome dele em voz alta

17: Odin usado para esquecer

17: negligencia ODIN

18: A partir do trono exaltado

18: Do Trono Exaltado

19: Gazed direção sul e oeste

19: Contemplando o sul e o Ocidente

20: O objetivo de todas as esperanças

20: A meta de todas as esperanças

21: Chegou a hora de elogiá-lo veio

21: O Tempo veio louvar isto veio

22: Faça-o uma e outra vez

22: Inúmeras vezes Faça

23: Louvai-o para a próxima guerra

23: O louve para chegar a uma guerra

24: Você não vai se sentir perdido

24: Você não se sentirá desencaminhado

25: Ele tem o poder na mão

2: Ele tem o poder na mão dele

26: Então chorar em voz alta o seu nome

26: Então grite o nome dele em voz alta

**coro**

27: Asgard protege os guerreiros

27: protege os guerreiros Asgard

28: Asgard abrigo do Deuses

28: Asgard Abrigo de Deuses

29: Mal cresceu entre os Deuses

29: O Mal cresceu entre os Deuses

30: Holy culpa Asgard

30: falha Asgard santa

31: Não é um louvor começou agora

31: Ninguém louva começou agora

32: O Crepúsculo dos Deuses

32: O Crepúsculo dos Deuses

33: Chegou a hora de elogiá-lo veio

33: O Tempo veio louvar isto veio

34: Faça-o uma e outra vez

34: Inúmeras vezes Faça

35: Louvai-o para a próxima guerra

35: O louve para chegar a uma guerra


	2. Niflheim

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**Niflheim**

Os ventos continuam seu uivo, parece que Fenrir(O lobo não o Mogli nórdico), furioso, exige sua libertação das amarras que Tyr lhe colocou.

Indiferente a esses lamentos, cavalgando em Sleipnir, Gunnr de Altair, com Brunhild de Vega segurando firme em sua cintura, se dirigiam ao extremo norte do país.Lá encontrariam os portões deNiflheim, a terra da morte.

"Na sua criação o céu decretou

Que em seus braços deveria morar a doce morte..."

_Gunnr já estamos chegando?_Perguntou Brunhild trincando os dentes e mal conseguindo abrir os olhos devido aos fortes ventos que lhe batiam na face.

_Os ventos estão se tornando insuportavelmente frios até para nós, o céu esta escurecendo e logo as estrelas começarão a revelar seu brilho.

_Gunnr, você sabe que Huginn esta nos seguindo né?!_Disse a pequena ruiva Brunhild, conseguindo enfim, notar a presença de um dos dois corvos de Odim

_Claro...Munnin deve estar seguindo Svava e Hrist...Todos os dias eles sobrevoam Midgard para levar noticias dos humanos para Odim...Mas dessa vez o alvo fixo somos nos!

De súbito Sleipnir cravou suas oito patas no chão,haviam chegado a fronteira de Midgard, á frente só o frio mortal do mar ártico!

_Serpente do Mundo, filha de Loki!Apareça e leve-nos as raízes do Igdrasil!

Não obtendo resposta, Gunnr decidiu usar da segunda opção.

_ Brunhild querida, você trouxe sua lira?Pode atrair a Serpente com sua musica?

Brunhild pegou sua lira e começou a tocar uma música como se estivesse tocando o próprio gelo e dele tirasse sons divinos que até Bragi, escritor, poeta e deus da enlouquecia, poderia cair do céu distraído por aquela ode á arte.

De dentro do mar surgiu uma grande cabeça de réptil.A chuva provocada pela sua vinda a tona respingava nas duas valquírias.

_ Brunhild pare de tocar um momento...NOBRE SERPENTE DO MUNDO QUE SUPORTA A VIDA DOS HUMANOS, POR FAVOR LEVE-NOS ATÉ AS TERRAS ONDE HEL FEZ SEU REINO!!!NOS SÓ DESEJAMOS DESFAZER UM EQUÍVOCO E RESTAURAR A JUSTIÇA Á ESTE MUNDO QUE TU NÃO DEIXA AFUNDAR NO MAR!!!

A grande serpente abriu sua bocarra para que os três lá pudessem entrar e serem levados ás raízes do Igdrasil.

"Profundo e Completo Silencio

Negro Mar aveludado

As ninfas estão me chamando

Salvou minha alma pensando " que esta canção é uma mentira "

A Areia da costa é tão seca..."

Em Asgard os guardas do castelo de Hilda tomavam conta da entrada quando ao longe avistaram, em meio a noite da floresta, duas sombras que cavalgavam em cavalos brancos vestidos de armadura dourada.

_Por Odim...CAPITÃO!!!VENHA VER!!!

_O QUE FOI COVARD...?!

O capitão da guarda nem teve tempo de terminar a sua frente surgiu a imponente Svava, trajando sua armadura de valquíria e montada em um musculoso cavalo que bufava da cara dos guardas.

_Nos queremos ter uma audiência com Hilda!E se tentarem nos impedir saibam que atraíram o descontentamento de Odim!

Diante daquela figura respeitável, o capitão mandou um dos guardas irem rapidamente pedir a Hilda que lhes instruíssem do que fazer.

As duas viajantes foram convidadas a esperar na sala de estar do castelo, onde uma quente refeição foi servida sob ordem de Hilda.

Hrist_Hum...Delícia!

*TAP!*

Hrist_SVAVA!!!PORQUE FEZ ISSO?!MINHA MÃO!!!

Svava_Não coma nem beba nada do que te oferecer o dono da casa na qual esta pela primeira vez!Essa lição nos foi dada no inicio do treinamento.Só coma o pão, se tiver muita fome e nada mais!

Hrist_Tá...chuinf...

Nesse momento entra Hilda com sua armadura de valquí já tem idéia do que pode estar ocorrendo.

_Por favor sentem!Devem estar muito cansadas depois de enfrentar essa noite fria._disse Hilda apontando para a mesa.

_Hilda, não podemos descansar, comer ou beber enquanto não fizermos o que nos foi incumbido.

_Ô "Ilda ef o segfinfe"...

*TOC*na cabeça!*

Hrist_DE NOVO?!CÊ DISSE QUE O PÃO EU PODIA COMER!!!

Svava_Mas não falar de boca cheia!

_Hã...Maninha...Posso entrar?

_Há Fréyia!_Hilda tomou um susto com a intromissão da irmã.

Hrist_Oi!!!Sabe que eu sempre quis te conhecer loirinha!Como é que cê fez pro seu cabelo crescer tão rápido?Eo Freyir?Onde é que tá?

Svava_Hrist volta aqui!Se situa menina!

_Bem,_continuou Svava_ o que nos viemos fazer aqui é comunicar que Gunnr de Altair eBrunhild de Vega estão nesse momento indo atéNiflheim, a terra dos mortos, para trazer de volta a Midgard os guerreiros deuses mortos na batalha contra os cavaleiros do santuário grego.

_Como assimNiflheim?!Eles morreram em combate, deveriam estar em Valhala não na terra dos mortos, lá só vão aqueles que não morreram em batalha!_Surpreendeu-se Hilda.

_Acontece que essa batalha não valeu!E por isso as duas estão indo até ás raízes do nosso mundo tentar traze-los de volta de acordo com a vontade de Odim!...Svava, posso jantar agora?_Foi disparando Hrist sem cerimônia.

_Odim dixou esse assunto em nossas mãos.A você cabe pedir a todos os habitantes desse país que chorem pelos guerreiros mortos!

_Se recusar, lamento, mas você será a primeira que farei chorar!

_Hrist!

_Que foi?!

_Eu não me negarei a prestar esse serviço!Podem ter certeza de que quero ver meus guerreiros de volta a vida!

_"Seus guerreiros"?!_Meditou Svava, aquelas palavras a tinham ofendido, mas achou melhor se preocupar em calar Hrist do que começar uma discursã lá fora a constelação da ursa maior dormindo sobre o azul escuro, pediu aos ventos que levassem suas preces de boa sorte ás ém vislumbrou Munnin voando entre a floresta...

"Profundo Silencio completo

Negro Mar aveludado..."

Diante das duas valquírias surgia o grande portão que separava Niflheim do resto do em direção á entrada e tomando impulso para saltar por sobre os portões ia Sleipnir com Gunnr e Brunhild tentando não cair da único pulo o cavalo aterrisa no gelado e nevoento solo daquela terra da ninguém tem tempo de tentar observar o caminho, Nidhogg, a serpente que se alimenta de cadáveres e rói a raiz do Igdrasil, surge pensando que são mais mortos para seu banquete.

_ Brunhild vá na frente, uma hora você se encontrará com cuido desse bicho!

_Toma cuidado Gunnr!Estarei te esperando!

Quando Sleipnir trotou com apenas a valquíria de vega nas costas a serpente tentou morde-los, mas Gunnr entrou na frente desembainhando a espada que escondia sob a capa da cintura.

_LAMINA DE GELO!!!!!

Com um só golpe a serpente deu pra trás se escondendo na escuridão.

_Apareça!Sei que ainda quer me dar o bote maldita!

Derrepente ouviu um barulho perto das raízes e empunhando a espada foi em sua direção.

_Quem estiver aí, revele-se já!

_Mais respeito minha sorte de não ser a vez de Skuld curar as raízes que esse bicho idiota tenta destruir!

_Há...Verdandi!HO, NORMA DA NECESSIDADE ME PERDOE O ENGANO!EU VIM PARA ESTAS FRIAS TERRAS DA MORTE, DOMÍNIO DE HEL, APENAS PARA...

_Ai...Chega Gunnr, não canse seu talento discursivo comigo!Acho que Bragi te apadrinhou quando nasceste!Vá encontrar logo sua companheira que Hel já sabe de sua presença.

Gunnr fez uma reverencia á velha norma e seguiu os rastros do cavalo de oito patas até finalmente avistar Brunhild conversando com Hel.A rainha de Niflheim era irmã da Serpente do Mundo, possuía a parte superior do corpo viva, mas a inferior era morta, exalando um odor podre que quase fez as valquírias desmaiarem.

_HEL, RAINHA DOS MORTOS, EU IMPLORO QUE DEIXE-NOS LEVAR DE VOLTA Á TERRA DOS HUMANOS OS GUERREIROS DERROTADOS NA INJUSTA BATALHA QUE MANCHOU DE SANGUE O SANTO SOLO DE ASGARD!

Hel olhou para as duas valquírias e concluiu:

_Lá em cima, já me foi notificado, Hilda de Polares acaba de pedir ao povo de seu país que tirem um dia para chorar a perda de seus ão vendo aquela bacia?

As duas servas de Odim vislumbraram que escondido entre as sombras, bem debaixo das raízes do Igdrasil, estava uma bacia adornada de ém notaram que as raízes expeliam gotículas que eram aparadas por esta.

_Essas gotas são lagrimas...É, já começaram!Só quando a bacia estiver cheia é que os guerreiros poderão deixar este isso podem procura-los entre os montes neblinantes de meu reino.

As duas valquírias encaminharam-se para o centro da escuridão deixando Hel para trá decidira que o lugar no qual deveriam procurar era a fonte gelada de Hvergelmir, que se encontrava no centro daquela terra maldita!

Não precisaram andar muito para encontrar o primeiro de Aliot estava conversando com os lobos de Hel na boca de uma caverna.

_Quem são vocês?!

_Acalme-se guerreiro!Nos somos as valquírias Gunnr de Altair e Brunhild de Vega, estamos aqui para te levar de volta a Midgard.

_Aonde?

_Nos viemos te levar de volta para a terra dos Gunnr lembrando-se da inocência daquele guerreiro e de sua ignorância quanto ao mundo dos homens.

_O que?!E ficar longe dos meus novos amigos?_Respondeu o rapaz abraçando os horríveis lobos de Hel.

_ Brunhild, vá encontrar os outros, como não sou a responsável por este guerreiro, vai demorar até convence-lo!

_Tá!Até então Gunnr.

Brunhild mandou Sleipnir continuar o caminho em direção a fonte.

Gunnr_Vejamos...Até que uma ajudinha do Silven ia bem agora!

Gunnr observava Fenrir com os lobos, não tinha paciência, isso é verdade, mas possuía um instinto majestático natural, isso iria bastar!Ela espera que sim, senão teriam problemas.

Brunhild se esforçava para não largar a cela do cavalo em meio aquele frio, mas acabou escorregando quase caindo no chão.

_Ei menina!Você esta bem?

_THOR!!!

O guerreiro de Fekda olhou-a interrogativamente.A tinha segurado antes que alcançasse o chão e reconheceu o cavalo e a roupa de valquíria da pequena ruiva.

_Mas o que uma valquíria tão pequena esta fazendo aqui?

_Thor! Thor...Eu, Brunhild de Vega e Gunnr de Altair, que ficou mais atrás conversando com Fenrir, estamos aqui para levar-los de volta ao mundo dos vivos!Porfavor onde estão os outros guerreiros?

_Há...Hagen esta mais adiante...Não consegue se conformar com o que aconteceu...Esta lamuriando perto da mesmo Sigfried pode tira-lo de lá.Alias, Sigfried tem passado o tempo que esta aqui lutando contra Alberich!Os dois devem estar brigando tenta encontrar algo com o qual possa fazer uma lira..._Nesse momento Thor repara na lira de Brunhild_Ei...Você acaso...

_Fenrir preferiu ficar perto dos lobos que aqui perto de vocês?E os pais deles?Ele não os encontrou?

_Não sei responder. Esse lugar é enorme...

Thor olhou curioso para a pequena de brilhantes olhos verdes.A recolocou no cavalo e levou-a até onde estavam os guerreiros deuses de Asgard.

Haguen_MALDIÇÃO!!!COMO ELA PODE ME TROCAR POR AQUELE MARRECO QUE ELA SÓ FALOU, O QUÊ?TRÊS MINUTOS?HAAAAA!!!!QUE INJUSTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Sigfied_HAGUEN NÃO ERA MARRECO É CISNE!E PARA DE CHORAR POR CAUSA DISSO!!!

Alberich_PRA VOCÊ É FÁCIL NÉ SIG!A HILDA SEMPRE SÓ TEVE OLHOS PRA VOCÊ!!!

Sigfried_HÁ PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA Ô ALBERTO E SE CONCENTRA NA LUTA!!!

Alberich_É ALBERICH SEU FILHO DE UMA DRAGOA!!!!!

Thor_PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS TRÊS!!!!

Thor estava vermelho de tanta vergonha da zona que eles haviam armado.E Brunhild enfim explicou detalhadamente o que viera fazer ali.

_Ótimo!Assim eu posso depenar aquele ganso de uma figa!_Bufafa Haguen após saber que voltaria á Asgard.

_Cisne!_Corrigiu Sigfried mesmo sabendo que não adiantava.

_Ele tá com a Fréyia?_Realmente, Haguen nem ouviu...

_Não!Aconteceu um problema e ele teve que ir embora..._Explicou Brunhild.

_Beleza!

_Não fique tão feliz...Com tanto pato por aí..._Provocou Alberich olhando torto para Sigfried.

_Eu não roubei a Hilda de você...Ela que preferiu o melhor...

_GRRR!!!!

Os dois caem na Thor tenta separa-los, Brunhild começa a procurar por Mime ao redor da se afasta muito do grupo e não o encontra, decidindo arrumar um jeito de atrai-lo até -se em uma pedra e começa a tocar sua poucos sua musica penetra a espessa nevoa, suavizando aquelas passos são ouvidos e uma sombra, aturdida com a beleza daquele som, ganha forma diante de Brunhild.

_Que lindo!Você toca muito bem!_Balbucia Mime constatando não se tratar de uma miragem a imagem da moça.

Brunhild lhe lança um doce e profundo olhar sorrindo agradecida.Há muito tempo Mime não vê um sorriso tão puro naquele antro de cadáveres.

_Quer tocar um pouco?

Mime nem pode acreditar, estava tanto tempo sem ver um instrumento musical que nem pestanejou em pegar a mais importava, nem se incomodou em perguntar o nome da como nunca, com tal desespero criativo que comoveu até os monstros de som avançou pela escuridão, atravessou o gelo e atraiu o grupo para perto de onde os dois estavam.

Alberich_É, parece que o Mime tirou a barriga musical da miséria!

Sigfried_Você tinha que falar uma besteira né Alberich?!

Alberich_Há cala boca SigFRITO!

Sigfried_O QUE?!

Thor_EI!EI!Eu custei separar vocês dois!Não RECOMECEM!!!

Voltando a cavalgar no Sleipnir, Brunhild era seguida pelos cinco , Alberich, Sigfried e Mime seguravam o riso toda vez que olhavam pro Haguen e pro cavalo.

Haguen _O que foi?Porque vocês tão fazendo essas caras?

Sigfried _Nada Haguen meu camarada!É só alegria em voltar pra casa!

Avistaram Gunnr mais a frente com Fenrir desmaiado nos ombros, fato que assustou Brunhild.

_O que aconteceu Gunnr?Vocês foram atacados?

_Não!Antes eu perdi a paciência!ESSE CARA DE CÃO FALA BESTEIRA DEMAIS!!!

_Coitado!_Disse Brunhild penalizada.

_Coitado nada!Fiquei tentada a deixa-lo pra trás!Anda, põem ele na garupa do cavalo e amarre!

Nesse momento seu olhar cruzou o de deu um sorrisinho de escárnio e terminou de colocar Fenrir encima do cavalo.

Ao chegarem onde Hel estava, as duas valquírias se certificaram que a bacia estava cheia.

Gunnr_ HEL, RAINHA DOS MORTOS,...

Hel_Ta ta ta!Venham aqui vocês seis!

Um a um, eles se banharam nas lagrimas(com Fenrir sendo carregado)e recuperaram seus corpos poderiam voltar para casa.

_O inicio da missão esta a meio caminho andado!_Exclamou Gunnr despertando a curiosidade de Brunhild.

_Gunnr?

_Voltemos a Asgard para ver Hilda._Concluiu Gunnr com estranho brilho nos olhos, dando o primeiro passo para fora deNiflheim.

Na praia oito cavalos esperava-os, Sleipnir teria que voltar para seu dono pois já cumprira sua missã primeiros raios frios do sol nórdico despontavam ao horizonte clareando o azul do céu e fazendo sumir as estrelas e suas constelaçõ longe os cavalos iam trotando, finalmente estavam a caminho de casa.

"Dia valente que penetra a noite infinita

A idade dirá " Estas mentiras de poeta"

O Céu nunca tocou a face terrestre

A idade dirá "que Esta noite era nossa"

Abençoado com o profundo

O Silencio o Completo"

***Ficha***

**Brunhild de Vega**

Idade:15

Altura:1,65

Peso:52Kg

Data de nascimento:27 de maio

Tipo sanguíneo:O

Golpe:Cantiga de inverno

Musica utilizada:

**1: Deep Silent Complete(Nightwish)**

**1: Profundo Silencio Completo**

2: In your creation heaven did decree

2: Na sua criação o céu decretou

3: That in your arms sweet death should dwell

3: Que em seus braços deveria morar a doce morte

4: Deep Silent Complete

4: Profundo Silencio Completo

5: Black velvet sea

5: Negro Mar aveludado

6: The sirens are calling for me

6: As ninfas estão me chamando

7: Saved my soul thinking "this song's a lie"

7:Salvou minha alma pensando " que esta canção é uma mentira "

8: Sand on the shore is so dry

8: A Areia da costa é tão seca

9: Deep Silent Complete

9: Profundo Silencio Completo

10: Black velvet sea

10:Negro Mar aveludado

11: Brave day sinking in endless night

11: Dia valente que penetra a noite infinita

12: The age will say "This poet lies"

12: A idade dirá " Estas mentiras de poeta"

13: Heaven never touched earthly face

13: O Céu nunca tocou a face terrestre

14: The age will say "This night was ours"

14: A idade dirá "que Esta noite era nossa"

15: Blessed with the Deep

15: Abençoado com o profundo

16: The Silent the Complete

16: O Silencio o Completo


	3. A volta daqueles que não foram!

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**A volta daqueles que não foram!(O titulo é pura gozação, tá?!)**

Trotando pela tundra de Asgard, observando as poucas flores que com coragem tentam vencer a neve, iam os guerreiros recém ressuscitados e suas guias valquírias, sob o belo som das lira de Brunhild que se revezava com ela e que haviam deixado o mar do extremo norte do norte (muito longe) com o raiar do sol agora enfrentavam a chegada de outra noite, sem Sleipnir a viagem se tornara mais lenta, mas Gunnr estava certa de que chegariam ao castelo de Hilda antes da meia noite.

"Abrigado pela sombra da floresta

Chamando entrando em silêncio

Só acompanhado pela lua cheia

Uivando com um lobo noturno

E o caminho debaixo de meus pés nus. . ."

Fenrir_EI!EU FICO AQUI MESMO!

Thor_Mas Fenrir, devemos ir todos ao encontro de Hilda...

Alberich_Deixa ele Thor!Esse ignorante nunca teve espírito de um guerreiro deus!

Sigfried_Há...Mas é o imundo falando do mal lavado!E acaso pensar em matar Hilda é ter espírito de guerreiro deus, Alberich?

Alberich_Não começa Sig!Eu estou aqui indo de vontade própria até o castelo mesmo podendo ser linchado!

Sigfried_O que não seria uma injustiça...Hum...HAGUEN!VOCÊ AINDA TÁ CHORANDO?!

Haguen_ME DEIXA SIGFRIED!!!

Sigfried_Não fica assim!Quando chegarmos ao castelo você vai poder falar com a Fréyia e...

Haguen_NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO!!!!BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!EU QUERO MORRER!!!!

Todos:*gotas*

Sigfried_ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FICOU POR LÁ MESMO?!

Haguen_E que todos vocês queriam voltar e eu não queria ficar lá sozinho...NESSA SOLIDÃO INGRATA NA QUAL A FRÉYIA ME DEIXOU!!!

Sigfried_Ué!Ficava com o Fenrir...Ou se casava com a Hel!Ela tem cara de ter sido tão rejeitada quanto você...E o cheiro não é problema...Afinal com esse frio até a Fréyia não tomava banho durante uns dias e você nem ligava!

Haguen_Você tá de brincadeira né?!

Gunnr ia escutando tudo aquilo pois estava na frente da comitiva.

_Pfff...Parece excursão do jardim da infância!Hum...Deixa estar!

_Se estivessem sob meu comando não fariam infantilidades isso eu garanto!

Alberich estava cavalgando ao seu lado e escutou a queixa.

_Ham...Você acha mesmo que seria bom governante?

_Claro!Quem melhor do que eu para reconhecer minhas próprias habilidades?!

Gunnr olhou bem fundo nos olhos do guerreiro de Megrez e concluiu, enquanto fazia seu cavalo disparar para longe dele:

_Você é o cérebro de Asgard, mas além de Asgard há percepções mais sagazes que a sua!

_Ei!Como assim?!Quem ela pensa que é?!Metida!

E fazendo seu cavalo seguir o de Gunnr começam uma pequena corrida para ver quem primeiro chega ao castelo.

"...ouvindo musica no fundo da florenta

Canções sedutoras coma as de ninfas

O povo-duende está me chamando..."

No castelo de Hilda Svava e Hrist passaram o dia observando o horizonte esperando algum sinal de suas já começara a irritar Hrist por ficar sobrevoando as duas.

_EI!!!NOS NÃO SOMOS CADÁVERES DE COMBATE NÃO!!!SAI DAQUI SEU CARNICEIRO!!!_Gritava Hrist para o corvo.

_Hrist!Ele deve nos senta aqui do meu lado e come alguma coisa, não estava reclamando de fome até um tempo atrás?_Chamava Svava ao lado da mesa posta para a janta.

_Agora pode comer?

_Já passou um dia desde que chegamos.

_Ainda bem!Eu não tava mais agüentando!É pão na janta, no café e no almoço...

Hrist toda feliz avançou sobre a mesa posta em seus aposentos.

_Espere!_Brandou Svava.

_Há não!Que foi?

_Eles chegaram!

_Como é?

Hrist tentou avista-los e como não conseguiu voltou os olhos para Svava que contemplava o enluarado céu ela percebeu que em plena luz da lua, dois corvos sobrevoarem a floresta, um deles partia no horizonte e o outro foi pousar numa torre do castelo.

_Huginn acaba de deixar seu posto!Agora Munnin deve cuidar de vigiar e notificar o resto.

"...Abra o portão e me deixe seguir o caminho da caverna

O camino para as terras

Onde como um herói eu estou

O caminho onde a Bela conhece a Fera..."

Os portões do castelo se abriram, lá estavam muitas pessoas, o povo de Asgard vinha celebrar seus a um foram entrando, Gunnr de Altair vinha na frente altiva como uma rainha, olhando fixamente para o castelo a sua de Megrez ia ao seu encalço todo molhado e irritado pois havia caído em um riacho durante a corrida, na verdade, quando Gunnr percebeu que ele a estava ultrapassando golpeou de leve a traseira do cavalo dele fazendo-o dar um pinote que fez todo mundo rachar o bico!Sigfried de Duhbe chegou mandando beijos para os lados, Haguen de Merak vinha ao seu lado cabisbaixo e reclamando, Thor de Fekda vigiava Fenrir de Ariot que parecia querer fugir a qualquer atrás Mime de Benetona devolvia a lira para Brunhild de Vega que olhava meio perdida para o caminho cheio de gente.

Hilda de Polares se postou com Fréyia na frente do castelo, Svava de Alferka e Hrist de Rastaban olhavam um pouco de longe aquela comoção.

Quando finalmente adentraram o castelo os guerreiros e as valquírias, uma grande festa começ todos os amigos correram para cumprimenta-los entre lagrimas de saudade, Fréyia tentou abraçar Haguen mas esse se desviou dela olhando pro chão.

Depois que a comida foi servida sentiu-se a necessidade de finalmente possuía uma lira em mãos e chamava Brunhild para olhou interrogativa para Gunnr, elas haviam estado afastadas do povo até aquele momento só observando, sem participar das a concordância dela, Brunhild correu para Mime e juntos com a banda real, tocaram uma canção alegre que colocou todos para danç agarrou Hilda e a levou para o meio da "pista", Haguen olhava para Fréyia de rabo de olho, o que causava mal-estar a esta que nem coragem de encara-lo de dizer alguma coisa, mas não achava as palavras.

Como Brunhild estava tocando, Hrist sentiu-se no direito de se divertir também.

Hrist_Fenrir!Dança comigo?Você tá aí com essa cara a um tempão!

Fenrir_Não quero!

Hrist_NÃO QUERO UMA PINÓIA!VEM AQUI QUE AGORA EU TO MANDANDO, VEM MEU CACHORRINHO SUA DONA TÁ CHAMANDO!_E começou a rebolar no ritmo.

Fenrir_O QUE?!

Hrist_!É só uma coisinha que andei escutando por aí!

Thor estava sentado na mesa distraído e bebendo um pouco.

_Com licença...Posso?_Perguntou Svava se aproximando e apontando para o lugar ao lado de Thor.

_Há claro!Você é...

_Svava de me passar a garrafa?

Thor obedeceu aturdido pela beleza, daquela valquíria.

_Obrigada...Deixa eu te servir mais uma...Seu copo tá quase vazio.

_Não precisa...

_É minha obrigação.

Thor entendeu a indireta e permaneceu calado observando-a encher seu copo.

Gunnr agora estava sozinha em seu canto quando Alberich se aproximou.

_Quer tentar?

_Dançar ou brincar de quem esmaga o pé de quem primeiro?

_Hum!Parado olhando aqueles dois é que eu não quero ficar!

_Você gostava mesmo dela quando vocês eram mais novos, né?!Eu sei, eu agora parece que esse sentimento tem diminuído..._Dizia Gunnr enquanto se afastava de Alberich, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

_Você é minha!

_Que convencido!

_Você é minha valquíria!Aquela que deveria me levar ao Átrio dos Caídos e fazer meu funeral.

_Vamos logo com isso!

Gunnr parecia ter digerido algo de onde estava e puxando Alberich pela mão se pôs a dançar com ele.

_O que foi?Lhe incomoda tanto ser minha guardiã?É porque eu quis conquistar Asgard?

Alberich nem terminou de falar, Gunnr tirou a espada da bainha e a apoiava junto às pernas de Alberich.

_Não!É porque você foi burro e não fez do jeito certo!Mas melhor assim pois agora vou te dar uma lição!

A cada palavra pronunciada mais a lamina era apertada contra a cocha do guerreiro, que começou a temer acabar não podendo dar continuidade a sua família depois daquela dança.

_Poseidon iria tomar o mundo!Você acabaria morrendo afogado antes de se proclamar rei, sua anta!Calculou mal a oportunidade!Eu ao contrario não vim aqui querendo o poder do nada, tenho motivos para acreditar que serei melhor representante de Odim!E nem vou precisar descer tão baixo a ponto de atentar contra minhas companheiras de batalha, nem contra vida de Hilda!

Finalmente ela guardou a espada e o , assustado, a viu se esconder naquela multidão.

Quando a festividade chegou ao fim e todos foram para suas casas só sobrou no pátio do castelo as valquírias e os guerreiros, observando os servos arrumarem o local.

Sigfried_Haguen, você já fez as pazes com a Fréyia?

Haguen_Cala boca!Você tá com bafo de álcool!

Sigfried _E que eu apostei com o Thor quem bebia mais!

Haguen _To vendo...Para de se agarrar em mim!Tá me achando com cara de muleta?!

Thor nem abalado estava, observava Fenrir, achando graça deste reclamar dos vários pisões que Hrist lhe deu, falando que as festas da alcatéia eram muito mais divertidas.

Hrist_Há tá!Passar a noite toda que nem cachorro sem dono uivando pra lua!

Fenrir_Ora...Cala boca sua pirada!

Mime cansado dizia a Brunhild que terminariam a composição da musica, que os dois estavam bolando, amanhã,mas a ruiva tentava mantê-lo ali no pátio de todo éyia se queixava a uma Hilda meio "alegrinha", sobre o fato do Haguen tê-la tratado tão friamente a festa havia ficado meio acuado depois do susto que Gunnr lhe deu e se mantinha distante.

Sigfried_Ei Alberich! Meu amigo, companheiro, camarada, amor de minha vida...Me dá um beijinho?

Alberich_Que isso Sigfried?!To te estranhando!ME SOLTA SEU PERVERTIDO!!!

E começou a algazarra:Hilda desesperada de um lado tentava, ajudada por Haguen, tirar um Sigfried completamente bêbado de cima de Alberich, que xingava todo mundo, Thor rolava no chão de tanto rir, Fenrir não entendia nada, Mime só balançava a cabeça morrendo de vergonha daquela cena se passar na frente de Brunhild, que estava vermelha, Hrist fazia coro com Thor e Fréyia rezava pra Odim para que aquilo tivesse fim.

Depois da confusão que terminou com Sigfried sendo levado desacordado para o quarto, Alberich olhando torto pra Thor que foi dormir rindo e todos os outros se retirando para seus aposentos.

_Gunnr...Svava... Então vocês já estavam aqui no quarto..._ Brunhild e Hrist estavam mesmo se perguntando aonde aquelas duas tinham se enfiado.

_Vão dormir vocês duas!Você também Svava.

_Ta tudo bem Gunnr, não precisa mais de mim?_Perguntou Svava

_Não, esta tudo certo!Amanhã começa definitivamente...Aquilo que viemos fazer aqui!

As vaquírias caíram cansadas na cama deixando apenas Gunnr observando o horizonte noturno das terras do norte, as terras de seu mestre Odim, até que tudo ficou aquela terra seria motivo para uma grande competição!

"...O caminho sempre vai adentro

O caminho para as terras. . .

Como eu volto a meu quarto

E como o sono me leva pela mão

Madrigais dos bosques

Me leve para terra do nunca

Nesta noite encantada

O mundo é uma visão dos duendes"

***Ficha***

Svava de Alferka

Idade:19

Altura:1,95

Peso:72Kg

Data de nascimento:23 de novembro

Tipo sanguíneo:A

Golpe:Céu rasgado

Musica utilizada:

**1:Elvenpath(Nightwish)**

**1:Caminho de Elven**

2: (In the sheltering shade of the forest

2: ( abrigado na sombra da floresta

3: Calling coming in silence

3: Chamando entrando em silêncio

4: Accompanied only by the full moon

4: Só acompanhado pela lua cheia

5: Howling of a night wolf

5: Uivando com um lobo noturno

6: And the path under my bare feet...

6: E o caminho debaixo de meus pés nus. . .

7: ...The Elvenpath)

7: . . . O caminho de Elven)

8: Hearing music from the deepest forest

8: ouvindo musica no fundo da florenta

9: Songs as a seduction of sirens

9: Canções sedutoras coma as de ninfas

10: The elf-folk is calling me

10: O povo-duende está me chamando

11: Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest

11: Tapio, Urso-rei, Regra da floresta,

12: Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad

12: Mielikki, Mantoazul, Curandeiro do doente e triste

13: Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path

13: Abra o portão e me deixe seguir o caminho da caverna

14: The way to the lands

14: O camino para as terras

15: Where as a hero I stand

15: Onde como um herói eu estou

16: The path where Beauty meet the Beast

16: O caminho onde a Bela conhece a Fera

17: Elvenpath

17: caminho de Elven

18: It's the honesty of these worlds

18: É a honestidade destes mundos

19: Ruled by magic and mighty swords

19: Regido por magia e espadas poderosas

20: That makes my soul long for the past

20: Isso faz minha alma almejar o passado

21: Elvenpath

21: caminho de Elven

22: The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick

22: O luar da bruxa me levou a um passeio em um cabo de vassoura

23: Introduced me to her old friend home gnome

23: Me apresentado ao velho amigo dela casa de gnomo

24: Told me to keep the sauna warm for him

24: Me disse que mantivesse a sauna morna para ele

25: At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies

25: no bosque eu conheci o resto - o povo de minhas fantasias

26: Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies

26: Bilbo, Sparhawk, duendes e pixies

27: Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves

27: Boneco de neve, Salgueiro, trolls e sete anões

28: The path goes forever on

28: O caminho sempre vai em

29: The way to the lands...

29: O caminho para as terras. . .

30: As I return to my room

30: Como eu volto a meu quarto

31: And as sleep takes me by my hand

31: E como o sono me leva pela mão

32: Madrigals from the woods

32: Madrigais dos bosques

33: Carry me to neverland

33: Me leve para terra do nunca

34: In this spellbound night

34: Nesta noite encantada

35: The world's an elvish sight

35: O mundo é uma visão dos duendes

36: In this spellbound night

36: Nesta noite encantada

37: The world's an elvish sight

37: O mundo é uma visão dos duendes


	4. Os jogos da neve

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**Os Jogos Da Neve!**

Com a chegada dos novos raios do sol frio, Hilda se prepara para mais um dia em que governará ém assim que chega ao seu gabinete encontra Haguen a esperando...

"Você pode me carregar para o mar

Como folhas de outono... Paraíso enfraquecido"

_Haguen?!O que aconteceu?!

_Perdão Hilda...Mas eu queria falar-lhe antes que os outros acordem.

_Ora...Sente-se então!_Exclamou Hilda apontando para uma cadeira.

_Não, o assunto é rápido...Não quero tomar seu tempo precioso só estou aqui para avisar que não farei mais parte da guarda do castelo.

_COMO ASSIM?!PORQUE ISSO HAGUEN?!

Hilda e Haguen olharam espantados, Fréiya entrara pela porta adentro e chorava copiosamente.

_EU FIQUEI TÃO FELIZ QUANDO VOCÊ VOLTOU!PORQUE ME TRATA ASSIM?!

_Fréiya, minha irmã tenha calma!

_NÃO!E QUANTO A VOCÊ HAGUEN, OLHA NA MINHA CARA!

_Fréiya por favor...Saia e vá para o seu quarto se acalmar...Alguém venha me ajudar aqui!!!

Logo apareceram duas empregadas do castelo e levaram Fréiya do gabinete para que ela se acalmasse.

Empregada1_Calma alteza!

Empregada2_É...Vem rezar um pouquinho...

Hilda observava sua irmã ser levada enquanto Haguen olhava a floresta coberta de neve como se procurasse alguma coisa por sabe duas crianças brincando de trenó...Mas isso é apenas cristal congelado que o vento do tempo estraçalhou.

"Selvagem é o inverno prevalecendo dentro

Eu me apaixono por você... Tristeza me implorando

Faz-me deixar o paraíso"

As valquírias estão em seus aposentos olhando fixamente para Gunnr de Altair.

_Alguma resolução?_Pergunta Hrist impaciente balançando pra frente e pra trás.

_Hum...Esperem aqui...Acho que tem algo deslanchando...

E dizendo isso a valquíria de Altair se levantou e desapareceu pela porta a fora, deixando as suas companheiras ávidas de curiosidade.

"Eu encontro seus lírios de neve

Onde uma vez eu morri... chorando por ti"

Voltando ao gabinete...

_Haguen...Tudo que aconteceu foi culpa minha...Fréiya sentiu muitas saudades suas!Não há porque ter ciúme do Hyoga...

_Eu já esqueci essa historia do cavaleiro de Cisne.Só faço parecer que não para que os outros não saibam da minha verdadeira desgraça!

Hilda o olhou fixamente e pode constatar tímidas lagrimas descendo pelo rosto do guerreiro.

_O QUE EU NÃO POSSO ESQUECER É QUE EU A ATAQUEI!!!

Hilda se espantou com o grito desesperado do guerreiro.

_Haguen...Ela te perdoou!

_Mas eu não!Por favor Hilda eu imploro!Deixe-me partir!Eu só me afastarei de minhas funções de guarda, não das de Guerreiro Deus!

_Haguen...

_ISSO NÃO SERÁ POSSÍVEL!

Os dois olharam assustados para a dona daquela voz(de novo!como esse castelo tá movimentado!). Gunnr de Altair os encarava com um brilho assustador nos olhos.

_Você deve ficar para participar da competição!Será um evento para divertir o povo de Asgard!

_Do que você esta falando?_Perguntou uma Hilda assustada.

_Os Jogos Da Neve!Assim como as Olimpíadas em Atenas servem para homenagear Zeus, os nossos jogos homenagearão Odim!O time vencedor ganhará o direito de escolher o novo governante de Asgard e representante de Odim!

"A eternidade parece a luta ascendendo dentro

Apaixonando-me por você

Escuridão me confundindo

Faz-me deixar a vida"

As palavras de Gunnr foram recebidas com ainda mais espanto pelos outros guerreiros, que haviam se reunido no pátio do castelo para ouvir o comunicado.

_Hilda, isso é direito?_Perguntava um aflito Sigfried.

_É permissão de Odim!

_Então teremos que participar dessa competição contra..._Thor encarava a situação surpreso.

_Eu, Gunnr de Altair e minhas companheiras: Hrist de Rastaban, Svava de Alferka, Brunhild de Vega...

_E EU, PROUR DE NODOS!

No pátio, havia acabado de entrar uma valquíria com duas longas tranças vestida de corpete roxo, ao seu lado um guerreiro, que estava coberto por uma capa feita de pele de animal, mesmo assim era possível ver algumas ataduras envoltas em seu corpo.

Hilda encarou boquiaberta o guerreiro e a valquíria que adentraram pelo castelo sem menor comoção da guarda.

_GUNNR!FAÇA TUDO CERTO!QUALQUER ERRO SERÁ SUMARIAMENTE COMUNICADO AO NOSSO MESTRE!

As duas valquírias trocaram um olhar de rancor.

_Quem é o sujeito do seu lado?_Perguntou Haguen desconfiado.

O guerreiro trincou os dentes e rosnou para Haguen e os outros guerreiros, depois retirou o capuz que lhe escondia a face com violência.

_SOU BADO DE ALCOR!E VIM AQUI OBSERVAR O ANDAMENTO DA COMPETIÇÃO POIS É DESEJO DE MEU IRMÃO SABER A CONCLUSÃO DESTA CRISE!

Todos o olharam espantados, menos as valquírias, Prour o segurou pelo braço e concluiu:

_O Guerreiro Deus Shido de Mizar se encontra muito debilitado e não suportaria uma viagem de sua cidade até a possui mais força para suportar a viagem, mas não esta em condições de encarar as competições.

_Então os integrantes do time de Hilda serão apenas os guerreiros ...Encerro assim essa reunião, logo divulgarei as etapas da competição._Terminou Gunnr se retirando com Svava e Hilda para o interior do castelo enquanto Hrist saia atrás de Fenrir, que se afastara do grupo e Brunhild tentava achar um lugar para enfiar a cara, de tanto que Mime a foi arrumar um quarto para Bado deixando este esperando no pátio.

Sigfiried_Hã...Bado...Como esta Shido?

Bado_Muito bem, ta seu metidão!

Alberich_Hauahahauahahauahahaua!!!!

Sigfried_Não começa!

Alberich_Que foi?Quer levar?

Thor_Bado não liga pra esses dois não!Ontem a gente descobriu que isso aqui é um caso de amor mal resolvido!Hauahauauahauaua!!!

Alberich e Sigfried olharam pra Thor com tanta raiva que depois decidiram pegar no pé dele...

_Bado...A valquíria que lhe guarda é muito formosa...A do Thor também, você deve se lembrar dela, é a altona que tava lá na frente._Começou Alberich.

_É...Ontem ela ficou servindo ele durante a nossa disputa de quem bebia que pintou um clima...Pena que valquírias são guerreiras que precisam se manter intocáveis..._Tentou concluir Sigfried.

_QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR COMO SE EU ESTIVESSE LIGANDO PRO QUE VOCÊS DIZEM?!_ Gritou Bado se retirando furioso de perto dos guerreiros e entrando no castelo.

_Isso é serio?As valquírias nos guardam?

_Você não sabia disso Mime?

_Eu pensei que...Não achei que tinha uma para cuidar de cada um... Brunhild...Você...

A pequena valquíria apenas corou e encarou o chão como se tivesse perdido algo muito pequeno por ali.

"Gere meu infortúnio

Desça com asas quebradas

Noite do solstício de inverno interior"

Pela floresta que existe nas terras do castelo há alguns lobos, Fenrir tinha esperança de encontrar algum conhecido por não obteve resultado se dirigiu para sua casa. Lá encontrou vários túmulos com os nomes de seus amigos, que morreram durante a queda do penhasco.

_Ei espera!

_Há não!Você de novo!

Hrist o havia seguido até a entrada do que foi um dia a morada da nobre família Fenrir.

_O que você quer sua enxerida?!

Hrist apenas lhe sorriu bondosamente, o que o fez parar de lhe encarar com ela lhe mostrou um filhote de lobo branco que trazia escondido sob a capa.

_Reconhece de quem ele é filho?

_Há...

_Hora de devolver o favor que King prestou aos seus pais cuidando de você!

O filhote correu até Fenrir e Hrist observava enquanto os olhos do garoto lobo(ou Mogli das neves)se enchiam de lagrimas.

_O-obrigado por acha-lo...

_Eu tenho que fazer o possível para lhe ajudar.

_Como assim?

_Desde que você foi escolhido como Guerreiro Deus eu vigio você.

_Foi você que os enterrou?

_Sim...Quando a neve caiu e lhe apagou a chama da vida eu não pude fazer nada!Fui arremessada contra as rochas e fiquei desacordada.

_Como você não morreu?

_Do mesmo jeito que Hilda não morreu quando foi atingida pela espada de Odim...As valquírias são imortais!

"Absorvida pela vida... como mil lágrimas congeladas

Venha derreter o gelo... maio..."

***Ficha***

**Hrist de Rastaban**

Idade:16

Altura:1,67

Peso:61Kg

Data de nascimento:12 de junho

Tipo sanguíneo:B

Golpe:Instinto Do Matador

Musica utilizada:

**December Elegy(Tristania)**

**Elegia de Dezembro**

**1:**May thou carru me to the sea

**1:**Você pode me carregar para o mar

**2:**Like autumn leaves...heaven wither

**2:**Como folhas de outono... Paraíso enfraquecido

**3:**savage is the winter prevailing within

**3:**Selvagem é o inverno prevalecendo dentro

**4**:I fall for thee...sorrow entreating me

**4**:Eu me apaixono por você... Tristeza me implorando

**5:**makes me leave heaven

**5:**Faz-me deixar o paraíso

**6:**I find thy lilies there of snow

**6:**Eu encontro seus lírios de neve

**7:**where once I died...weeping for thee

**7:**Onde uma vez eu morri... chorando por ti

**8:**everlasting seems the strife ascending within

**8:**A eternidade parece a luta ascendendo dentro

**9:**falling for thee...

**9:**Apaixonando-me por você

**10:**darkness confounding me

**10:**Escuridão me confundindo

**11:**makes me leave life

**11:**Faz-me deixar a vida

**12:**breed my woe

**12:**Gere meu infortúnio

**13:**descende whit bronken wings

**13:**Desça com asas quebradas

**14:**midwinternight inside

**14:**Noite do solstício de inverno interior

**15:**merged by life...like thousand frozen fears

**15:**Absorvida pela vida... como mil lágrimas congeladas

**16:**come melt the ice...maytime...

**16:**Venha derreter o gelo... maio...


	5. O inicio da competição

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**O inicio da competição.**

_**Modalidades incluídas nos jogos da neve.**_

_Patinação de velocidade e artística:_ 2 competidores, um pra cada etapa

_Esqui alpino e nórdico:_2 competidores, um pra cada etapa

_Biatlo:_1 competidor de cada time

_Hóquei:_todos os competidores de ambos os times

Os guerreiros deuses lêem atônitos o cartaz pregado na parede do castelo, deveriam decidir quem participaria das lia em voz alta um livro que as explicava.

Mime:"Patinação,como esporte, tanto profissional como amador, a patinação no gelo pode tomar a forma de competições de velocidade ou de execução de figuras artísticas.

O esqui alpino, que inclui as provas de descida, slalom, slalom gigante e slalom super gigante, consiste em descer encostas íngremes; a vitória se consegue competindo contra o cronômetro. No nórdico, pelo contrário, se esquia sobre superfícies relativamente planas e as corridas consistem em percorrer pistas de diferentes extensões, preparadas com ondulações, no menor tempo possível. As modalidades no esqui nórdico são o salto, no qual os saltadores se lançam por uma rampa e culminam com um salto (vôo), valorizando-se a distância percorrida e o estilo do saltador; e o esqui de profundidade, que põe maior ênfase na resistência e na força, mais do que na velocidade.

Hóquei, jogo cheio de ações de grande dureza, o hóquei sobre gelo é considerado um dos esportes mais rápidos e violentos.

Biatlo, é uma combinação de esqui com tiro ao alvo."

É...é isso que diz aqui no guia...então quem vai participar do que?

Os outros apenas se entreolharam, isso iria dar o que contar...

"Quem é a presa?

Qual é o jogo?

Criação de Deus

Fique comigo

Nós somos os odiados de Deus"

Enquanto isso Gunnr de Altair observa a organização das provas junto de Hilda.

_Gunnr, o que você esta tramando?_Pergunta Hilda encarando uma Gunnr distraída com a preparação da pista de esqui.

_Eu...Só quero organizar este jogo para honrar á Odim...

_Gunnr, você sempre quis ser a representante de Odim na terra...Espero que nada do que ocorrer nessa competição prejudique os guerreiros ou quem quer que seja!

_Eu não prejudicarei ninguém...Hilda..._dizia Gunnr enquanto se virava para encarar a valquíria de Polares._...Porque não abdica do posto de valquíria e vai ser feliz?Tem medo de perder a vida eterna?

_Nossa vida não é eterna..._Contrariou Hilda._Ela é como as estrelas...Dura o tempo em que sua luz ainda é útil.

_Mesmo assim!Você e o guerreiro de Duhbe deveriam ser apenas valquíria e protegido mas esse limite foi corroído á muito tempo!

Hilda deu as costas e se afastou do local deixando Gunnr sozinha com suas palavras de provocação.

"Eu sou uma pedra caindo num mundo de vidro

Eu sou uma bomba acionada com uma mascara sorridente"

No castelo os seis guerreiros estão na sala de refeições, sentados em uma mesa recém posta, tentando decidir quem irá competir em qual modalidade.

_A primeira competição é patinação de velocidade..._ Começou Thor._Nos vamos fazer tipo corrida né Mime?

_É...Pelo que eu sei, vamos utilizar um rio congelado como pista e devemos parar antes de cair na cachoeira!

_Na artística será utilizado aquele lago congelado que fica do lado do vi o povo arrumando a arquibancada e cercando o lugar._Avisou Sigfried

_Tá, e quem é que vai patinar na corrida?_Perguntou Alberich se servindo de um pedaço de pão com carne.

_Eu já participarei do esqui alpino!Sempre fui bom nesses esportes!_Precipitou-se Haguen derramando um pouco de leite do seu copo na mesa.

_Eu então farei o esqui nórdico._Disse Sigfried sem se alterar e dando lugar à serva que veio limpar a pequena poça de leite.

_Claro que no biatlo tem que ser eu!Sou aquele com melhor mira entre vocês!_Exclamou Thor com convicção.

_Nada disso!Você é muito pesado!Só vai poder participar como goleiro no hóquei!_Zombou Alberich com um teco de carne na boca.

_COMO É?!TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDO?!_Thor bateu na mesa derramando o resto do leite de Haguen.

_Na-não..._Alberich quase se engasgando com a carne._Eu não quis ofender...Hã...Uma ajudinha aqui!!!

_Thor primeiro resolvemos isso e depois eu te ajudo a castigar o Alberich..._Sigfried disse em tom despreocupado.

_Dispenso ESSE tipo de ajuda!_Alberich cruzou os braços e olhou feio para o guerreiro de Dubhe.

_Eu posso fazer a artística._Manifestou-se Mime se curvando pra dar espaço á serva que limpava o leite.

_Então só falta decidir o corredor..._Concluía Sigfried._Fenrir!

_Eu?!_Fenrir, que estava mais ocupado acariciando o King Junior no colo, enfim botou atenção na conversa._Porque?!Põem o Alberich!

_Sinceramente esse negocio de corrida é físico demais!Prefiro usar meu cérebro a ter que me mexer tanto!

_Ou seja, você é preguiçoso!_Disse Sigfried sem desviar o olhar de Fenrir.

_É mas...Eu não quero..._Fenrir começava a tremer nervoso._Da ultima vez que eu cheguei perto de uma cachoeira congelada...Eu morri!E PARA FALAR A VERDADE NÃO TENHO PORQUE FAZER NADA DISSO!!!!EU VOU EMBORA!!!

Fenrir se levantou e tomou o caminho pra fora do castelo, sendo seguido pelo filhote e deixando os outros sem ação.

"Você pode deixar ir?"

Fenrir ia de novo se refugiar em sua antiga parou no meio do caminho quando avistou Hrist brigando com um corvo.

_Seu chato!Munnin quê que eu te fiz?!Devolve-me meu elmo vai!_Reclamava ela enquanto pulava de frente a arvore na qual o corvo havia pousado segurando seu elmo._Eu te joguei aquela bola de neve por brincadeira!Ai, eu preciso melhorar a mira...Nem esse corvo tonto consegui acertar...

Hrist continuava reclamando vendo o corvo abrir vôo e se afastar ainda mais.

_Hauahauahuahauahaua!!!!!_Fenrir começou a rir da atrapalhada valquíria.

_Fenrir!Pra de rir!Vem me ajudar a pegar aquele corvo vem!

_Ora...E porque?_Respondeu Fenrir com grosseria.

_Porque eu cuidei do filhotinho até você voltar seu tonto!

_Ei!Agora é que eu não ajudo mesmo!

_...Você não devia estar no castelo?Já decidiram quem vai participar da primeira modalidade?

_Não sei e tenho raiva de quem sabe!

_Há é?!Pois bem!Os seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos de ter um filho covarde!_Rebateu Hrist com aspereza.

_EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM OS PROBLEMAS DELES!E DEIXE MEUS PAIS FORA DISSO!!!

_Hum...Mas e seus problemas?Você não quer participar porque esta traumatizado pela derrota humilhante que o cavaleiro lhe impôs!

_Como?!

_É isso mesmo seu tonto teimoso!Insuportável!_Hrist estendeu um línguão e deu de costas indo atrás do corvo e deixando Fenrir atordoado.

"Você será rainha,eu serei rei

Eu perseguirei seus monstros assustadores na fuga

Comigo você estará salva

Eu estou no controle"

A corrida seria feita no rio congelado e todos já estavam lá, o povo de Asgard estava se divertindo com os tais jogos, era algo novo que eles nunca haviam é aí Hilda estava satisfeita, aquela não era uma idéia tão ruim assim, pois alegrava ao povo sofrido de sua terra.O que incomodava era que Gunnr percebia isso.

A competição esta prestes a começar e os guerreiros aparecem empurrando Alberich calçado em patins.

Alberich_EU NÃO CONCORDEI COM ISSO ME SOLTA!!!!!

Thor_Fenrir não quer nos ajudar e como só tem tu vai tu mesmo!!!

Sigfried_Na falta de coisa melhor você é a única escolha, então vai bem rápido!...O bom é que você pode cair da cachoeira se for muito rápido...Aí é diversão garantida!

Haguen_Mas Sig...Se ele fizer isso...O time do Hóquei vai estar incompleto!

Sigfried_Há...É mesmo...que pena, e eu achando que ia rir muito hoje!Bem se ele der uma escorregadela e tombar no meio da pista também vai ser um espetáculo nacional!

Alberich_EU TO OUVINDO!!!!

Sigfried_E é pra ouvir!Eu não sou desses cretinos que fala dos outros pelas costas!

Alberich_Há muito obrigado pela sinceridade...Mas eu prefiro que fale pelas costas mesmo, é mais tradicional e eu sou alguém extremamente conservador de costumes!E EU NÃO VOU P*** NENHUMA!!!!

Mime_AI!!!CHEGA DESSA JOÇA!!!VAI LOGO SEU MAL EDUCADO!!!EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS TER QUE OUVIR VOCÊS DISCUTINDO DO CASTELO ATÉ AQUI!!!

Todos:!!!!!

Mime_Quê que foi?!Nunca me viram não é?!

Sigfried_Estressado não!

Haguen_Foi o tratamento de choque que o Ikki deu nele...

Thor_Mime tem razão vamos logo com isso!

As valquírias observavam a bagunça, Brunhild ficou muito preocupada com Mime, mas evitava de Nodos estava ao lado de Bado,este começara a rir e balançar a cabeça por causa da confusão ficou emburrada num canto, pra ela o dia acabou!Svava então tocou no ombro de Gunnr com expressão preocupada.

_Gunnr, você quer ser a primeira?

_Não!Eu não acredito que esse idiota vai participar da corrida!Ele não aprendeu com a de cavalo, quer perder de novo!_Riu-se Gunnr tentando disfarçar sua irritação.

_Então Hrist continua como primeira?Ela tá irritada porque Fenrir não vai participar dos jogos...

_Não importa ela é a mais rápida de nos!_Respondeu Gunnr perdendo um pouco a calma.

_Esta certo...Hrist, venha!

A valquíria de Rastaban levantou-se bufando, estava vestida com um uniforme verde com uma insígnia de ouro em forma de "v".Foi para a largada se preparar para corrida.

Alberich se agarrou numa arvore e não a largava nem por um Hilda achou que deveria intervir, apareceu no meio da floresta,seguido por um filhote de lobo branco, Fenrir de Aliot.

_Ei!Eu é que vou participar da corrida!Esqueceram?!_Exclamou encarando todos os presentes e deixando Hrist muito feliz.

_Ufa, to salvo!_Pensou Alberich ainda abraçado á arvore.

_Muito bem..._Começou Sigfried._Vamos tirar o uniforme do Alberich!

_O QUE?!

Alberich começou a se debater, mas dali a pouco Fenrir já usava o uniforme e se preparava para a corrida, enquanto Alberich assistia enroladinho numa coberta.

Hrist_Estou muito feliz que você tenha mudado de idéia!

Fenrir_Isso não teve nada a ver com você!

Hrist_Ta bom!

E é dada a lagada:Hrist avança seguida de Fenrir, ele começa a ameaçar tomar a liderança, ela persiste, o percurso é emocionante, os dois vão em uma velocidade incrível!A cachoeira já pode ser vista, a platéia grita sem parar!

Alberich_AAAATCHIM!!!

Sigfried_Em cima de mim não!

Alberich_Cala boca!Que humilhação!Eu vou é sair daqui...Depois alguém me conta o resultado!

A disputa fica mais emocionante!A linha de chagada esta pró avança sobre Hrist, ele a ultrapassa, mas não consegue parar antes da cachoeira, entra em pânico e escorrega.Só consegue ver a grande queda, não cai porque Hrist o segura bem na hora.

_Dessa vez não!_Piscou Hrist o ajudando a se levantar.

Apesar do acidente Fenrir ganhou a fica satisfeita e os guerreiros també apenas lança um olhar de desagrado para o céu, de onde avista Munnin, ainda com o elmo de se retira do local em direção ao lago, quando chega lá encontra Alberich, já vestido, sentado na cerca.

_Oi!Então...Suponho pela sua cara, que seu time perdeu!

_Hum...O que você veio fazer aqui?_Perguntou Gunnr com aspereza.

_Se vocêquiser eu posso te ajudar a ganhar os próximosjogos!_Respondeu Alberich saltando da cerca e rodeando a valquíria de Altair.

_E o que quer em troca desse serviço?Ser rei de Asgard presumo!

_Eu seria rei e você representante de íamos como rei e rainha...

_Impossível!Eu não quero abrir mão da minha imortalidade, especialmente por você e além do mais..._Gunnr se vira para encarar Alberich_Eu confio em minhas companheiras, até em Prour!Assim como eu, Svava e Prour são muitos orgulhosas, elas não perderão!E Brunhild é muito talentosa!Agora sai da minha frente.

Alberich ficou completamente arrasado e humilhado.Só conseguiu lançar-lhe um olhar de raiva e dar de costas.

"Eu irei preencher todos os seus sonhos

Toda fantasia

Eu irei ser o que você precisa

Satisfação garantida"

A patinação artística seria disputada por Mime de Benetona e Brunhild de porta do vestiário improvisado os guerreiros esperavam Mime vestir a roupa.

Thor_Ainda bem que não sou eu que vou fazer essa frescura!Ficaria ridículo naquela roupa minúscula!

Haguen_Não tava pequeno demais?

Sigfried_Eu também achei, mas as costureiras falaram que tinha que ser assim...

Mime_HAAAAA!!!

Todos_Que foi?!

Eles entram dentro do vestiário e tentam segurar o riso.

Mime:Não vou sair com essa roupa!Até minha alma tá aparecendo!

Sigfried_Não tá tão ruim assim!

Thor_É, você será o Sexysynbol de Asgard!

Haguen_O sexyaphill dos Jogos de Inverno!

Alberich_O bom é que se você cair ninguém vai ligar pra isso, vão estar ocupados vendo outras coisas!

Eles caem na risada e Mime fica fulo da vida.

Mime_Há é?!Pois se eu não conseguir me mexer posso perder a competição!

Sigfried_Mas deve dar pra mexer!

Mime_Há...Dá e muito!

Ele começa a fazer uns movimentos que tinha planejado pra usar na pista.A cada novo passo a cara dos outros guerreiros se contorcia.

Mime_Satisfeitos?!

Thor_Pode ter certeza que não!

Haguen_Aonde você aprendeu a dançar assim?

Mime_Quando meu pai morreu eu me inscrevi num curso de dança que ele não me deixava ir.

Todos:*gota*

Haguen_Quando você matou ele, quer dizer...

Mime_Dá licença!Eu uso o eufemismo que eu quiser!

Fenrir_É, até dançar balé ele pode usar!

Haguen_O que tem balé a ver com eufemismo?

Fenrir_Ué!Usar *eufemismo não quer dizer usar o lado feminino?

Todos:*gota*(Ô BESTA!)

Sigfried_Bem Mime, você terá que agüentar firme pelo bem de Asgard!

Mime_Como eu sou patriota!Olha os sacrifícios que eu faço!E nem aqui eu nasci!Pensando melhor...Eu não tenho motivo nenhum pra competir por Asgard!Eu sou de um país vizinho mesmo...

Todos:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mime_Calma gente!Eu to brincando!

No lago todos estavam ansiosos pela apresentação que ocorreria.

Brunhild trajava uma roupa azul delicadamente adornada com detalhes de ansiosa e tentava disfarçar sua vontade de ver Mime se apresentar.

A musica começou a tocar, assim que Mime entrou a platéia feminina desatou a gritar, motivadas pela roupa nada discreta que ele se posicionou no meio do lago, a 2º prova iria começar!

"Voce pode ve-los?

Você pode ouvi-los?

Você pode senti-los?

Você os teme?

Quem é a presa?..."

***Ficha***

**Prour de Nodos**

Idade:17

Altura:1,70

Peso:60Kg

Data de nascimento:

Tipo sanguíneo:A

Golpe:Ponto de Extermínio

Musica utilizada:

**1:World Of Glass**** (Tristania)  
1:Mundo de vidro**

**2:**Who's the prey

**2:**Quem é a presa?

**3:**What's the play

**3:**Qual é o jogo?

**4:**God created

**4:**Criação de Deus

**5:**Stay with me

**5:**Fique comigo

**6:**We are the ones God hated

**6:**Nós somos os odiados de Deus

**7:**Stay with me, we are the ones God hated

**7:**Fique comigo Nós somos os odiados de Deus

**8:**All you ever wanted

**8:**Tudo que você procura

**9:**All that you desire

**9:**Tudo que voce deseja

**10:**Walk around you

**10:**Caminhe ao redor de você

**11:**I'll take you higher

**11:**Eu irei agarra-la forte

**12:**I feel your body shake

**12:**Eu sentirei seu corpo remexer

**13:**Put me on fire

**13:**Ponha me no fogo

**14:**All you ever wanted...

**14:**Tudo que você sempre procurou...

**15:**All that you desire...

**15:**Tudo que você deseja

**16:**All your dreams...

**16:**Todos seus sonhos

**17:**All that you desire...

**17:**Tudo que você deseja

**18:**Who's the prey

**18:**Quem é a presa?

**19:**What's the play

**19:**Qual é o jogo?

**20:**God created

**20:**Criação de Deus

**21:**Stay with me

**21:**Fique comigo

**22:**We are the ones God hated

**22:**Nós somos os odiados de Deus

**23:**I'm a falling stone in a world of glass

**23:**Eu sou uma pedra caindo num mundo de vidro

**24:**I'm a ticking bomb with a smiling mask

**24:**Eu sou uma bomba acionada com uma mascara sorridente

**25:**Can you ever let go?

**25:**Você pode deixar ir?

**26:**I'll play you like a violin

**26:**Eu irei toca-la como violino

**27**:...stay...

**27**:...fique...

**28:**You will be queen,I may be king

**28:**Você será rainha,eu serei rei

**29:**I'll chase your scary monsters on the run

**29:**Eu perseguirei seus monstros assustadores na fuga

**30:**With me you are safe

**30:**Comigo você estará salva

**31:**I'm in control

**31:**Eu estou no controle

**32:**I'll fulfil all your dreams

**32:**Eu irei preencher todos os seus sonhos

**33:**Every fantasy

**33:**Toda fantasia

**34:**I will be what you need

**34:**Eu irei ser o que você precisa

**35:**Satisfaction guaranteed

**35:**Satisfação garantida

**36:**Can you see them?

**36:**Voce pode ve-los?

**37:**Can you hear them?

**37:**Você pode ouvi-los?

**38:**Can you feel them?

**38**:Você pode senti-los?

**39:**Do you fear them?

**39:**Você os teme?

**40:**Who's the prey

**40:**Quem é a presa?

**41:**What's the play

**41:**Qual é o jogo?

**42:**God created

**42:**Criação de Deus

**43:**Stay with me

**43:**Fique comigo

**44:**We are the ones God hated

**44:**Nós somos os odiados de Deus

**45:**I'm a falling stone in a world of glass

**45:**Eu sou uma pedra caindo num mundo de vidro

**46:**I'm a ticking bomb with a smiling mask

**46:**Eu sou uma bomba acionada com uma mascara sorridente

**47:**Can you ever let go?

**47:**Você pode deixar ir?


	6. A glória valquiriana

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**A Glória Valquíriana**

A platéia esperava atônita o começo da apresentaçã estava nervoso e muito desconfortável, só conseguia prever o pior, mas de relance viu Brunhild mexer os lábios, desejando boa sorte sem ser notada pelas decidido!Iria dar seu melhor!

_VAMOS LÁ!

"Por tua promessa lamentada

Pelos seus olhos de rapina

Pela sua beleza e um nascer do sol escarlate

Possa teu rio sepultar suas lágrimas prateadas

Um anjo caído...

Santificado em mares enluarados"

A musica invadiu os ouvidos lançava mão da frieza de guerreiro, agora deixava á mostra a beleza de se deslizar no gelo.A batalha era entre os movimentos e a roupa.

A dança era feita com piruetas e doces deslizamentos de seus pés ágeis a formar desenhos naquela água congelada.

Os guerreiros pareciam muito satisfeitos com o desempenho do colega, Hilda se maravilhava com as habilidades desconhecidas do guerreiro deus de Benetona, Hrist bocejava sem parar, Brunhild corava a cada movimento mais exigente, Svava não demonstrava comoção, Gunnr sorria estranhamente e Prour continuava ao lado de Bado, indiferentes ao encantamento da platéia.

Mime se preparava para o grande dar um grande salto e rodopiar no ar, aterrisando em seguida com graça e muito impulso correndo no lago e deu o salto, rodopiou no ar, mas quando foi aterrisar a roupa comprimiu seus movimentos, ele não pode fazer nada, caiu estatelado no chão escorregando até a saída da pista, parando num monta de neve.

Os outros guerreiros foram rápido ao seu encontro ajuda-lo a sair de lá.

_Mais um que se ferra!Ao menos o Fenrir se atrapalhou depois de ganhar, com essa a gente perdeu ponto!_Riu Alberich olhando Thor levantar Mime enquanto Sigfried o ajudava a se limpar.

Mime apenas olhou pra baixo, estava envergonhado demais para discutir.

_Não liga pra ele não!Você deu um show á parte!_Disse Sigfried dando uns tapinhas de apoio no ombro do colega.

Gunnr começou a gargalhar provocando Hilda.

_É querida!Foi um "Gran Finally" incrível!

Hilda apenas continuou olhando os guerreiros acompanharem Mime de volta as arquibancadas.

Agora era a vez de Brunhild, a musica começou e a borboleta abriu asas.

A platéia escancarou os olhos, Hilda deixou o queixo cair, os guerreiros deuses seguiram seu exemplo, até Bado se impressionou, Gunnr ria sem parar tamanha sua satisfação, Svava, Hrist e Prour eram as únicas que se mantinham na mesma situação.

Os cabelos vermelho sangue eram levantados pelo vento, as pernas e braços ágeis quase não eram percebidos, ela havia se tornado uma silhueta do vento e como o vento possuía uma leveza insuperáém na face da terra demonstrará tanta arte, ela com certeza tinha dons divinos que somente as fadas dispunham.O gelo da pista levantava com o giro veloz que ela dava para encerrar, englobando-a em uma cortina que mais beleza impregnava a sua danç-se girar até o chão, caindo de joelhos e se colocando de braços erguidos como oferenda para os Céus.

A platéia explodiu!Aplaudiram de pé em meio a uma algazarra ensurdecedora.

Hilda olhou para Gunnr e esta lhe lançava um doce olhar de quem acabou de receber um grande presente.

"Deixando a vitalidade

Tão serena cria minha escuridão

Suplicando ventos de inverno

Ainda que eu parta... eu abraço a ti"

Com Fenrir ganhando a primeira prova e Brunhild a segunda a competição estava empatada.A próxima prova seria o Esqui Alpino e Haguen se preparava no vestiário conversando com Sigfried.

_Depois de você sou eu, mas não ache que isso lhe dar o direito de perder!_Brincou Sigfried.

_Sem essa Sig!_Retornou Haguen rindo.

_Quem vai ser sua oponente?

_Não sei!

Nessa hora alguém bate na porta, Sigfried vai ver quem é e dá de cara com olha de lado.

_Sigfried, posso falar com o Haguen um pouco?

_E..._Sigfried olha para Haguen esperando um sinal, mas este apenas abaixa a cabeça, então ele conclui._Tudo bem!Eu vou ver sua alteza Hilda.

Sigfried se retira e Freiya entra enquanto Haguen continua olhando fixo para o chão.

"Escuridão eu abraço teus olhos

Viagem perdida no estreito caminho da vida

Eu revelo meu coração

Para esta beleza vestida de preto"

No castelo Prour esta ocupada trocando os curativos de Bado.

_Você participara da próxima prova?_Pergunta o guerreiro de Alcor vislumbrando as mechas laranjas de sua guardiã caírem pelos lados de seu rosto enquanto ela, joelhada ao pé da cama, troca seus curativos.

Ela apenas faz que sim com a cabeça.

_Depois dessa besteira...Você poderá fazer aquilo que combinamos?

Prour continuava calada terminando de dar os últimos retoques nos -se e guardou as ataduras e os remédios, para enfim sentar-se ao lado de Bado e encara-lo.

_Você possui certeza suficiente?Eu sou orgulhosa e tão vingativa quanto Gunnr!É melhor não se exceder!

_Você cuidou de mim, me deu alegria...

*FLASH BACK...*

"Angustiantes olhos de rapina

Cai adormecido com o nascer do sol"

Bado e Shido estão caídos em meio a uma tempestade de neve imó sombra os cobre e logo um vulto os retira dali trotando em um cavalo selvagem.

Bado começa a abrir os olhos, quando se dá conta do que se passa, vê-se em uma irmão esta na cama ao lado sendo cuidado por uma linda jovem de longas tranç o percebe e velozmente pega um copo e um cantil que guardava na cintura.

_Beba._Ofereceu a jovem ao guerreiro.

_É remédio?

_Não, é algo que o fará esquecer que me viu!

_O que?!

_Vamos!Será melhor pra você se tomar!_A voz da garota ganhou um tom mais áspero.

_Mas quem é você?

_Não é lógico..._Disse irritada._...Alguém que você precisa , beba!

Bado quebrou o copo assim que o pegou e logo tentou arrancar o cantil da jovem.

_Afaste-se!_A moça se desviou com tamanha velocidade que Bado ficou impressionado.

Bado ainda tentou avançar mas ela o repeliu com um forte empurrão, fazendo-o se estabacar no chão.

_Nada mal pra uma mulher né seu machista?!

Ele apenas a olhou com raiva e retomou postura de ataque.

_Quero que você me diga agora quem é!_Esbravejou Bado.

_Ora...Não gosto de brincar de o mestre mandou...E é melhor você voltar pra cama!Já se feriu o suficiente!_Respondeu secamente a jovem.

Bado nem pareceu ouvir os avisos da -a com suas garras, mas antes que encostasse nela um grito ecoou pelo lugar.

_PONTO DE EXTERMÍNIO!!!!!

Bado foi esmagado por uma força invisível que o fez cair desfalecido na cama.

A luta acordou Shido, assim que ele viu a cena entendeu o que se passara e compreendeu de imediato quem era a jovem.

Bado tentava em vão levantar-se, o golpe o imobilizara completamente.

_Bado não tente mais ataca-la!_Avisou Shido._Ela é uma valquíria...Aquela que deve nos guiar ao Átrio dos Caidos!

Bado olhou de relance para o irmão e voltou a encarar a Valquíria.

Derrepente na janela da cabana pousa um corvo com uma carta no bico negro.A valquiria pega a mensagem e depois de uma rápida lida, acompanhada com curiosidade pelos gêmeos, manda o corvo embora e volta a encara-los.

_Sou Prour de Nodos, a guardiã das estrelas gêmeas e foi-me avisado que logo um grande conflito ocorrera no coração desta terra...

Não havia mais necessidade de apagar a memória de seus -os até sua terra natal onde pode observar de perto o reencontro de pais e filho, separados por um costume grande festa foi realizada no lugar, pais biológicos e adotivos sentados à mesma mesa.

Naquela mesma noite Bado foi procurar a valquíria de Nodos para perguntar do porquê dela não ter participado das -a na beirada de um precipício, sentada sobre um tronco de arvore caído contemplando a paisagem noturna.

_Posso sentar?_Perguntou Bado como se falasse com o nada.

_Não!_Repeliu a jovem irritada.

Ele não quis saber, sentou-se ao seu lado, sendo sumariamente arremessado ao chão!

_Como você faz isso sem que eu perceba?!_Perguntou um irado guerreiro de Alcor.

_Huhu!Seu irmão não era o único que possuía sombra meu bem!Não adianta!Conheço suas habilidades de cabo a rabo!_Concluiu a jovem se afastando do guerreiro.

_ARGH...

A garota parou de imediato, virando-se para ver o que não conseguia se levantar, uma das feridas voltara a sangrar.

_Há...Eu disse para não mexer comigo!Venha cá, eu sou obrigada a cuidar disso!

Prour o coloca nos ombros e leva-o até a casa de seus pais, onde todos já estavam quarto foi destinado ao filho que regressara, ela cuida daquela ferida e aconselha ao rapaz não se meter mais em encrenca.

_Mas que bela guardiã você tá me saindo!O que os cavaleiros não conseguiram fazer em um dia você tá conseguindo em menos de uma noite!_Reclamava Bado.

_Não fale desse jeito!Eu nunca tive que encara-los frente a frente...Droga...É tudo culpa da Gunnr!

_De quem?

Naquela noite Prour dedicou-se a contar as suas aventuras como valquíria e arrancar alguns risos daquele guerreiro tão azedo!No fim ele não a achava tão irritante, mas ela ainda o considerava meio azedo...

No dia seguinte Shido se interessou muito pelos planos da valquíria de Altair,que foram explicados por Prour, achava que era uma boa saída para a crise que havia se instalado, as pessoas de Asgard estavam começando a perder as esperanças e a fé em Odim, quem sabe isso os animasse.

_Então meu irmão...Assim que for viável eu irei com Prour até a capital observar o andamento desses acontecimentos._Dizia Bado observando a valquíria terminar o exame de seu irmão.

_Muito bom, pois Shido não poderá se levantar dessa cama tão á de ficar um mês de convalescença, no mínimo!_Concluiu a jovem após o exame e depois colocando a mão sobre os ombros de Shido, acrescentando com o primeiro sorriso que dera desde que chegaste._Mas depois de passado esse tempo vocês poderão repor todo tempo perdido!

Shido retribuiu o sorriso e Bado apenas bufou e olhou pro lado.

Na noite antes da partida. Prour foi até o quarto de Bado ver se ele já havia arrumado as malas.

_Então...Tudo bem?_Perguntou Prour entrando.

_Acho que sim...Já tá tudo aqui...

_Hum...Vamos ver..._Disse já pegando a mala de Bado e abrindo-a._É...Como pensei...Tá faltando a escova de dente, pente, shampoo, sabonete, toalha, um casaco extra, pijama...Mas tem revistas esportivas pra dar e vender!E...Pra que uma bola de futebol, bomba de ar e uma garrafa de vodca?!

_...

_Por Odim!!!Você encheu isso aqui de salgadinhos!!!!Tem dentro das meias das camisas das calças...Que revista é essa escondidinha aqui...?!*vermelha*Deixa pra lá...

Concertados os erros e rearrumada a mala, Prour ia se retirando do quarto do rapaz quando este a enlaçou pela cintura com os braços fazendo-os cair em cima do tapete.

_O que pensa..._Ela não pode terminar a frase, um beijo a logo depois um baita soco tratou de dêscalar.(Nota:acho que essa e rearrumar em cima não existem, mas não tinha coisa melhor...ACALMA O DICIONÁRIO TIO!!!)

_MALDITO!!!ISSO É UMA VIOLAÇÃO!!!(Nota:ela ta falando do beijo do Bado, não pensem besteira, sim?Obrigada!)

_Se fosse meu irmão você não ligaria!

_Como?!

_A preferência é sempre dele!

_Isso não tem nada a ver..._Acalmou-se a jovem._Sente-se...Eu vou explicar...

Bado ouviu com atenção o que ela tinha a dizer.

_As valquírias são mulheres imortais que servem a Odim.São elas que levam as almas dos heróis mortos em combate para Valhala, o Átrio dos Caídos, onde eles treinam para lutar ao lado dos deuses em Ragnarok. Cada Guerreiro Deus de Asgard é guardado secretamente por uma valquíria que deve cuidar de seu corpo e funeral quando este se ferir ou morrer....Mas em troca dessa honra...Nós, valquírias, temos que permanecer "puras", virgens...Perdemos o titulo se por acaso...Você entendeu!

_Há..._Bado simplesmente a encarava de boca escancarada.

_Com licença...Espero que tenha entendido.

_Epere!_Bado impediu que a valquíria saísse._Se você pedisse para ficar livre desse dever, você poderia?

_Ora...E porque eu faria isso?

_Bem...

"Deleitável brisa de solstício de verão

Ainda que eu parta... eu espero por ti"

*FIM DO FLASH BACK*

_Eu possuo certeza absoluta!_Disse Bado segurando o rosto de Prour nas mãos.

_Então paciência!_Disse-lhe ela se afastando e saindo do quarto.

A Bado só restou contemplar o céu azul da terra de Odim pela janela enfeitada por cortinas tão azuis quanto à abobada.

"Conceda-me tua última brisa de solstício de verão

Possa tu erguer-se do sono eterno

... minha paixão"

Freiya acaba de se sentar ao lado de Haguen, o encarando docemente.

_Haguen...Eu...Eu sempre gostei muito de você!O carinho, a ternura a doçura de sua companhia sempre me fizeram bem!Por favor Haguen, voltemos a ser amigos..._Terminou Freiya com um sorriso inocente.

Haguen apenas a olhou de lado e enfim concluiu.

_Não quero ser seu amigo...Freiya...Eu sempre alimentei uma paixão desesperada por você..._ao ouvir aquilo Freiya se enrubesceu._E ela é mais ardente que a caverna na qual eu treinava!Por isso eu vou embora depois que isso terminar...Não quero lhe causar mais embaraços.

Haguen a encarou, Freiya não sabia o que dizer.

_Bem..._Continuou Haguen._...Já esta na minha hora...

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a saída.

_Há Haguen..._Suspirou Freiya quando ele saiu.

"Dance comigo sob teus mares enluarados

Espiando ansiosamente dentro do abismo

Uma fria e exaustiva noite "

E tem-se inicio a competição de Esqui Alpino!Como pista foi escolhida a maior montanha da regiã, valquírias, guerreiros e a população, que havia se deslocado de toda parte do pais para prestigiar os jogos, estavam esperando impacientes o andamento da prova.

_Gunnr de Altair já deve ter mandado os comentaristas anunciar o começo..._Falava Hilda._Freiya...Que foi?

_Nada não!

_Mas você esta tão triste...

_Não!Eu estou é decidida a torcer fervorosamente para que Haguen consiga ganhar!

_Há...Então tá...

Do alto da montanha (Aquilo sim era slalom super gigante!)Prour se preparava para ser a primeira a descer.

E é dado o sinal, a valquíria vai numa velocidade impressionante, não se desestabilizando uma única vez.

_É...parece que maior que o frio da montanha é a frieza de Prour!_Refletia Gunr.

_Espero que ela não se machuque..._Sussurrou Brunhild.

_Que nada!Vaso ruim não quebra e burro não pega gripe!Ela tá a salvo!Haauhahauahuahauha!!!!!_Hrist estava afim de tirar a paciência das colegas...

Todas:*gota*(Sem graça!)

A descida continua e o equilíbrio de Prour também, Bado olha admirado para sua valquíria, os outros guerreiros é que não gostam nada daquilo!

Thor_Sig…Você tem certeza que o Haguen sabe esquiar?

Sigfried_Ele sempre soube...Não pode ter desaprendido do nada!Relaxa gente ele vai conseguir!

Alberich_É...Como os espetáculos providos pelo Mogli nórdico e a bailarina fora de moda aqui...

Fenrir e Mime_COMO É?!

Fenrir­_Tudo bem falar da cegonha desequilibrada ali..._Apontando pra Mime_Mas eu ganhei a corrida!

Mime_O QUE?!CALA A BOCA!!!EU NÃO PERMITO OFENSA!!!PORQUE É QUE TODO MUNDO SEMPRE SE ACHA CRÍTICO DE ARTES NESSAS HORAS HEIM?!

Todos:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nessa hora ele percebe que Brunhild o olhava preocupada, enquanto o resto do povo parecia estar tirando suas medidas para uma camisa de força...

Mime_E...*vermelho*

Sigfried_Volte a se sentar que é melhor pra você!

Alberich_Da pra ver que o tal Fênix não é psicólogo de verdade...Olha o estrago que ele fez na cabeça do pobre...

Prour chegara enfim na reta final, com um movimento calculado ela para na linha de chegada e espera a anunciação do tempo que levou para percorrer a pista.

Resultado:2 minutos e 45 segundos

_Quero ver fazerem melhor!_Provocava Gunnr.

_Então observe..._Respode Hilda sem se abalar._Tenho muita fé em Haguen!

_E EU TAMBÉM!!!!_grita Freiya com o punho em riste.

Agora era Haguen quem se preparava para encarar a Freiya por uns instantes e se arremessou de lá de em alta velocidade, seus amigos não puderam se conter e começaram a torcer e gritar no meio da platéia.

Sigfried_VAI LÁ HAGUEN!!!MOSTRA PRA ELES PORQUE VOCÊ É CHAMADO DE O CAVALO INDOMÁVEL DO NORTE!!!

Fenrir_É por causa do hálito?

Alberich_NÃO SUA MISTURA DE ANTA COM LOBO!!!!*gotas*

Fenrir_Como é...

Thor_VAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII QUEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAGUEEEEEEEEEN!!!!

Depois desse grito do Thor o Fenrir até esqueceu de brigar com o Alberich...

Freiya_HAGUEN É ISSO AÍ!!!!!!METE BRONCA!!!!

Hilda_Freiya...

Hrist_Até que o pocotó de oito patas da neve ta mandando bem!

Gunnr_*olhar assassino*

Quando Haguen cruza a linha de chegada é ovacionado pelo esta cansado mas sente que fez um ótimo percurso.

Resultado:2minutos e 45 segundos

Todos_O QUE???!!!!

Logo em seguida foi apresentado o Esqui Nórdico:Sigfried x Gunnr !!!!!!!

A rampa para o salto já havia sido armada com antecedê foi a primeira a executar o salto e a corrida.

Alberich_Tomara que quebre o pescoço...

Thor_Sigfried ou Gunnr?

Alberich_Na verdade eu queria que fosse os dois...Mas como eu acho que não mereço tanta alegria assim...Um só já me deixa feliz!

Gunnr atravessou a rampa com velocidade recorde, deu um grande salto percorrendo no ar metade da pista, pousando com certa brutalidade, mas não desistindo e mantendo-se fria todo o percurso cheio de curvas fechadas e um ótimo tempo.

Hilda manteve-se á parte, com um olhar despreocupado, já Alberich fez a maior careta dentre os presentes.

Sigfried se posicionou no alto da rampa e quando foi dada a largada, ele deslizou suavemente, com muito estilo, diga-se de passagem, seu salto foi marcado por uma pirueta incrí desceu com muita elegância e delicadeza, percorrendo rapidamente o percurso, ameaçando ser melhor que Gunnr.

O problema foi que ele se animou durante o percurso e mandou beijinhos pro povo, especialmente pra Hilda, resultado final, Sigfried simplesmente não vê a pedra na curva e...

Enquanto isso os guerreiros revividos esperam na linha de chegada.

Haguen_Ei, cadê o Sigfried?

Alberich_Tomara que tenha caído num buraco...E QUEBRADO O PESCOÇO!!!AI EU MORRO FELIZ!!!

Thor_Pessoal quê que é aquilo que vem dobrando a curva da reta final?

Mime_Ora essa...É uma bola de neve gigante!

Fenrir_UPS...Dá licença...*tampando a correr dali*

Todos_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Não adiantou correr, eles foram pegos pela imensa bola de neve...E só pararam quando bateram em cheio numa rocha...Ai!

Todo mundo veio atrás preocupado e instalou-se um tremendo falatório do povo.

_Mas que lastima...Se meu irmão fica sabendo disso...Você não tem vergonha Sigfried de Duhbe?_Ri-se Bado se aproximando dos guerreiros quase esmagados.

_Sig-Sigfried?!_Pergunta Thor sem entender e tentando sair daquela confusão.

_Ô Thor...Eu achei o Sig aqui no meio da bola ...*gota*_Responde um Haguen muito sem graça, segurando o amigo desmaiado com um baita galo no meio da testa.

_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSE PALERMA NOS METEU NESSA!!!!ELE FEZ PIOR QUE O MIME!!!!_Gritava Alberich espumando de raiva.

_EI!!!Calma lá!_Retorquiu Mime lançando uma bola de neve, feita da bolota de neve, na cara de Alberich.

_Ora seu..._E iam começar uma guerra se não fosse...

_EI!!!!EU TO SUFOCANDO AQUI!!!!

Todos_FENRIR!!!!

Fenrir_ACUDAM EU TENHO CLAUSTROFOBIA!!!(Mas também do jeito que ele morreu até eu!)

O coitado do Fenrir por ter corrido primeiro foi o que ficou no fundo...

_SAI DA FRENTE!!!!

Hrist se atirou no meio do pessoal tirando Fenrir de lá.

_Gunnr...Se continuar assim...Daqui a pouco eles morrem de novo!E aí não vai dar pra trazer eles de volta não!_Disse Prour segurando o riso.

_Bem...O que importa é que eu venci!_Responde Gunnr.

_Aiai...Quando isso acabar vai ser menos seis pra me defender de novo..._Pensa Hilda num devaneio momentâneo.

"Noite de inverno

Descendo-me como flocos de neve

Eu abraço o frio

Por uma vida tão seguinte"

O Biatlo seria realizado no dia seguinte, até porque seu competidor precisava de um bom descanso depois de dar de cara com um uma parede de rocha. No castelo Freiya tentava reordenar seus sentimentos, mas foi interrompida por Gunnr que a procurava.

_Freiya...

_Há...Senhorita Gunnr...O que você quer?

_Freiya o que aconteceu?Ainda problemas com o Haguen?

_..._Freiya simplesmente corou sem conseguir falar.

_Antes que diga que não é da minha conta...Você deve saber que após essa competição um novo capitulo da sua vida irá começar...Portanto não cometa nenhum excesso!_Concluiu Gunnr se afastando.

Freiya não entende nada, apenas contempla a noite nórdica com profunda tristeza.

"Eu oculto tua perda

Encantado em vida ainda silencioso eu lamento

Minha Lenore perdida..."

Musica utilizada:

**1:My Lost Lenore(Tristania)**

1:Minha Lenore perdida

2:For thy promise bewailed

2:Por tua promessa lamentada

3:by her raveneyes

3:Pelos seus olhos de rapina

4:by her beauty and a scarlet sunrise

4:Pela sua beleza e um nascer do sol escarlate

5:May thy river bury her silvertears

5:Possa teu rio sepultar suas lágrimas prateadas

6:A fallen angel... enshrined in moonlit seas

6:Um anjo caído... Santificado em mares enluarados

7:Leaving vitality

7:Deixando a vitalidade

8:so serene breeds my darkness

8:Tão serena cria minha escuridão

9:Entreating winterwinds

9:Suplicando ventos de inverno

10:though I leave... I embrace thee

10:Ainda que eu parta... eu abraço a ti

11:Winternight

11:Noite de inverno

12:conceal thy precious angellore

12:Oculte tua preciosa sabedoria angelical

13:I secrete my soul

13:Eu segrego minha alma

14:under thy wings of sorrow

14:Sob tuas asas de sofrimento

15:Dark I embrace thy eyes

15:Escuridão eu abraço teus olhos

16:wander lost on life's narrow path

16:Viagem perdida no estreito caminho da vida

17:I reveal my heart

17:Eu revelo meu coração

18:to this beauty dressed in dark

18:Para esta beleza vestida de preto

19:Grieving raveneyes

19:Angustiantes olhos de rapina

20:falls asleep with the sunrise

20:Cai adormecido com o nascer do sol

21:Delightful midsummer breeze

21:Deleitável brisa de solstício de verão

22:though I leave... I await thee

22:Ainda que eu parta... eu espero por ti

23:Grant me thy last midsummer breeze

23:Conceda-me tua última brisa de solstício de verão

24:May thou ascend from endless sleep

... my desire

24:Possa tu erguer-se do sono eterno

... minha paixão

25:Dance me above thy moonli seas

25:Dance comigo sob teus mares enluarados

26:Glance yearningly into the deep

26:Espiando ansiosamente dentro do abismo

27:a cold and weary night

27:Uma fria e exaustiva noite

28:Winternight

28:Noite de inverno

29:Descending me like flakes of snow

29:Descendo-me como flocos de neve

30:I embrace the cold

30:Eu abraço o frio

31:for a life that morrows

31:Por uma vida tão seguinte

32:Dark I embrace thy heart

32:Escuridão eu abraço teu coração

33:Wanderer lost beyond veils of dawn

33:Viajante perdido além dos véus da madrugada

34:I conceal thy loss

34:Eu oculto tua perda

35:enthralled in life yet still I mourn

35:Encantado em vida ainda continuo lamentando

36:My lost Lenore...

36:Minha Lenore perdida...

Mariah Carey


	7. Quem herdará Asgard?

**AsgardII:O Arco das Valquírias**

**Quem Herdará Asgard?**

O dia amanheceu com seu sol de raios frios sobre a terra branca, Munnin sobrevoava o horizonte a procura de algum animal morto para seu desjejum, mas , ainda carregava o capacete de Hrist, para desespero desta!

"Deseje para uma estrela

Dê um passo entre na terra

Caminhe pelo ar

pegue minha mão

O senhor do desejo quer -

uma a indagação do sonho

Uma fantasia

É tudo dos que nós sempre precisamos"

Finalmente as duas ultimas provas estavam prestes a começ havia treinado com a arma utilizada no esporte durante a noite e, confiante, observava os alvos do alto da pista.

O povo de Asgard, os guerreiros deuses e as valquirias esperavam atônitos o começo da prova.

E É DADA A LARGADA!!!!

Thor avança pela pista acertando com destreza todos os alvos, sendo observado com preocupação pelos colegas e as servas de Odim.

Gunnr_Anda!Afunda!Atola!

Hrist_Hí Gunnr!Acalma aí!Olha...Nos ganhamos a patinação artística, empatamos no esqui alpino, você venceu o nórdico por conta da mula do Sigfried ter tropeçado e a Svava é muito melhor que o grandão ali!

Gunnr_Cala boca!Eu estou uma pilha de nervos!

Brunhild(na maior inocência)_Quer chazin?

Gunnr_NÃO!

Enquanto isso, mais afastados do povo, Prour e Bado olhavam o desempenho do Guerreiro de notou o reboliço no grupo das valquirias e tirou os olhos da pista da competição para conversar com sua acompanhante.

_Prour, o que será que a tal Gunnr de Altair esta pensando?

_Eu não sei!Ela não devia estar tão nervosa!afinal, são 3x2 para nos...Hum...a confiança dela não é assim tão inabalável afinal!_Concluiu a valquiria de Nodos dando uma pequena risada zombeteira.

Thor terminou a prova sem errar um alvo, sendo recepcionado com entusiasmo pelos amigos, bem, ao menos por dois deles...

_Muito bem Thor!_Saldou-o um mais animado Haguen_Todos nos estamos orgulhosos de você, né gente?

Haguen constatou então que as derrotas anteriores haviam abalado a alta estima de seus companheiros, enquanto ele, que além de assegurar o segundo ponto da equipe com o empate, ainda conseguira falar com Freiya como se sentia e que alivio apos fazer isso!Só Fenrir demonstrava um ar tranqüilo.

_Há não gente!O Thor acertou todos os alvos e vocês ainda estão pessimistas?_Reclamava Haguen.

_Pessimista?Eu to é com a honra enterrada na lama do Niflheim!_Lamuriava Sigfried.

_Tudo bem Haguen!Há, Alberich, e quanto aquela historia de eu ser muito pesado?Pronto para engolir aquelas palavras com muito gelo?

_Hunf!

_Se precisar de ajuda pra enfiar-lhe os cubos goela abaixo eu estou á disposição!_Parece que Sigfried enfim recuperava um pouco de animo.

_Cadê o Mime?_Perguntou Thor olhando em volta.

_Ali atrás rezando...Parece..._Respondeu Fenrir.

Mime(ajoelhado num canto)_Papai!Perdão!Eu não consegui defender Asgard mais uma vez, eu juro que se não vencemos por Hilda, eu me atiro do altar de Odim junto com os outros!

Todos_O QUE?!

Alberich(apontando para o céu)_ESCUTA AQUI FOLKIER SEU FILHO TÁ FALANDO ISSO POR ELE MESMO!NOS AQUI NÃO TEMOS NADA Á VER COM AS MALUQUICES E CRISES EXISTENCIAIS DESSE COMPLEXADO!!!

Mime(acertando uma bola de neve em Alberich)_Vê lá como fala com meu pai!E vocês vão fazer isso sim!Que nem o Harakiri dos samurais que não conseguiram proteger seus senhores!

Sigfried_Ô Mime, desculpa estragar seus sonhos suicidas, mas aqui é extremo europeu não extremo oriente, tá?Há uma pequena distancia a ser considerada!E a cultura aqui engloba outros valores...E suicídio não é um deles!Aqui o guerreiro se regenera morrendo na guerra!Honrando Odin, seu povo, sua terra, seu país!GLORIA ETERNA Á ASGARD!TERRA DOS DEUSES BRAVOS!

"VIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Os guerreiros começaram a algazarra festejando com gritarias, Sigfried emocionado agradeceu com uma grande reverencia.

_Que isso pessoal!Não é pra tanto, eu apenas repeti o discurso feito a muito tempo atrás quando Hilda assumiu o trono de Asgard, não era preciso tanto só por meia dúzia de palavras...

_Thor venceu a prova Sigfried!_Gritou Haguen parecendo nem ter ouvido o que o amigo disse.

_Como é?!_ Perguntou Sigfried sem entender.

_A Valquiria errou um alvo!_Emendou Fenrir.

Sigfried havia se distraído tanto fazendo seu discurso que nem percebera que a prova havia começado e errara um alvo e com isso Gunnr parecia prestes a ter um colapso Hilda sorria feliz, agora o destino de Asgard seria decidido no Hóquei.

"Deseje para uma estrela

Não importa quem você é

A segunda estrela à direita

Portão de Arauto

Além dos limites"

Uma cerca foi colocada em forma de retângulo no lago que antes serviu como pista para a patinaçã guerreiros deuses discutiam no vestiário sobre o plano do jogo.

_Deixa ver se eu entendi, a gente tem que lançar um disquinho preto pra dentro daquela rede ali?_Perguntou Fenrir colocando os protetores no braço.

_Nossa!Que gênio!_Riu-se Alberich com uma pequena irritação.

_Cala boca ô brinquinho de ametista!_Provocou Sigfried_Agora você tem que participar!

_Mas, e as valquirias?Elas estão em cinco não é?_Falou Thor colocando a roupa de goleiro_E nos somos seis...Será que não vai dar confusão?

_Não me foi informado nada até agora, então acho que teremos vantagem!_Refletiu Sigfried

A ultima prova enfim iria começar entraram seis jogadores defendendo Hilda e seis jogadores defendendo a missão das valquirias.

Alberich_Lá se foi sua conclusão!

Sigfried_Mas quem e que...?

Mal Sigfried pronunciou essas palavras e logo o misterioso jogador deu-lhe um empurrão.

_Como eu não pertenço a magnífica ordem dos guerreiros deuses posso jogar do lado que eu quiser não é?

_BADO?!_Exclamou Sigfried quase soltando os olhos para fora.

O apito é dado e o jogo se inicia!O disco é rapidamente catado por um bastão e atirado para o gol, Thor boquiaberto não consegue reagir e o deixa entrar.

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"

**POF**

Sigfried_PELO AMOR DE ODIM FENRIR!!!!VOCÊ FEZ GOL CONTRA!!!

Fenrir_Mas não era para acertar o disco na rede?

Sigfried_MAS NA REDE DO OUTRO LADO SEU IDIOTA!!!!!!!!NA QUAL A SVAVA É GOLEIRA!!!!!!!!!

Fenrir_Mas que jogo conplicado!

Sigfried_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!

Haguen_Calma Sig!Vamos nos concentrar no jogo que elas tão vindo pra cima!

O jogo seguiu rápido e violento, com escorregões, empurrões e marcava Alberich direto, fazendo-o cair por varias vezes, Bado não desgrudava de Sigfried, estragando vários lances perfeitos, Fenrir dava seus olés em Hrist deixando-a furiosa, fazendo-a dar-lhe varias imprensadas contra o vidro que cercava a pista, Prour atrapalhava Haguen de todas as formas possíveis e ainda era ajudada por Bado que fazia uma "tabelinha" muito boa com não sabia pra onde ir, ficara perto do gol para ajudar Svava na defesa, deixando Mime livre para desequilibrar a harmonia das valquirias.

Prour_Gunnr manda a Brunhild se mexer!

Gunnr_Não posso!Ela é gentil demais para abater alguém!Deixe-a ajudando Svava na defesa!

Prour_Você pega muito leve com ela!

Gunnr_Ela tem algo que há muito tempo eu perdi!Eu respeito suas fraquezas e sua força, só isso!

Prour notava agora algo que nunca havia percebido antes, os olhos de Gunnr espremiam inocência, e brilhavam enquanto ela dizia decidiu parar de discutir e foi pra cima de Haguen que vinha com tudo pra cima ele conseguiu furar o bloqueio e lançar o disco para Sigfried, que foi sumariamente derrubado por Bado, Mime agarrou o disco antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa e concentrando toda força que tinha marcou o primeiro gol do time.

Prour_Brunhild!Sua idiota!Marca esse moçoilo com cara de ninfeta!!!Não tem essa de que ele é teu protegido!Isso é uma competição!

Brunhild_Prour...Achei que você não estivesse nem aí pra competição!

Prour_E não estou!Mas eu não admito manchar minha carreira de vitórias com uma derrota humilhante!!!MEXA-SE!!!

Brunhild ficou vermelha e resolveu sair de perto do gol.O jogo prosseguiu ainda mais sangrava por conta dos golpes de Gunnr, Sigfrified e Bado pareciam querer se matar, Prour e Haguen riscavam o gelo com uma brutalidade amedrontadora, ela tentava a todo custo tirar o disco dele, que por sua vez passou-o para Fenrir, esse marcado de perto por uma determinada Hrist quase não conseguia se do nada apareceu Sigfried e imprensou a garota contra a parede, Fenrir olhou para trás e vislumbrou rapidamente que Thor havia deixado o gol e derrubado lançou o disco na direção do gol, mas Brunhild o deteve e corria em direção ao gol adversário, desprotegido pois Thor não a havia percebido e as outras valquirias voltaram a marcar os guerreiros com fúria aumentada.A pequena ruiva esta prestes á lançar o disco quando Mime veio em sua direçã perdeu a concentração e começou a escorregar batendo de frente com o guerreiro de Benetona, fazendo-os cair no chão violentamente.

Todos ao redor pararam para ver, Mime se levantou com dificuldade e ficou sentado no gelo enquanto Brunhild estava estendida sobre seus joelhos tentando se levantar.

_Desculpa...Tudo bem com você...?_Perguntou Brunhild tentando esconder o rosto no capacete.

Mime percebeu lagrimas no rosto da jovem, não conseguia parar de encara-la.

_O que foi?_Perguntou Mime retirando o próprio capacete.

_Meu único desejo sempre foi velar por meu guerreiro, rezar para a estrela Eta, guiar sua alma até o Átrio dos Caídos, vê-lo feliz, mas eu só vi tristeza em seu olhar!Não nasceste para guerra!Sinceramente eu queria que você fosse mais como você e menos como seu pai, quem sabe assim encontra-se a felicidade.Há muitas formas de ajudar Asgard, você podia faze-los esquecer as guerras com sua que falar isso numa sociedade aonde a guerra é a única forma honrada de morrer é ridículo mas...Será que as batalhas que travamos todos os dias escolhendo o certo e o errado, sofrendo por nossas faltas, tentando entender nossos sentimentos e fazer os que nos cercam e a nos mesmos felizes...Não são suficientes para lavar nossas almas e torna-las dignas?Afinal...Quanto um ser humano pequeno e insignificante, uma marionete neste mundo regido por forças violentas e superiores deve pagar por seus erros?

Todos os presentes ficaram boquiabertos com as palavras da ém conseguia se mover, até que...

**CLANC**(AI UM GALO!)

Hrist_SEU$¨#*$%$%$%&*!!!!!AGORA VOCÊ DEVOLVE O MEU ELMO NÉ CORVINHO DESGRAÇADO!!!!

Munnin pousou no meio do povo ao seu lado vinha Huginn com uma carta no se apresou a tira-la do corvo, mas Prour conseguiu primeiro.

_O que diz aí?_Perguntou Svava por cima do ombro da colega.

_Hu,hu!_Riu Prour_Tome Gunnr._Entregou a mensagem a valquiria de Altair que apos lê-la se dirigiu a saída do ringue de patinação sumindo entre o povo.

"O caminho do reino eu adoro

Onde o coração dos guerreiros é puro

Onde as histórias se tornarão realidade"

"_Apos uma reunião entre Aesirs e Vanirs, Odim decretou que, como os jogos da neve serviram para mostrar _

_a fidelidade que o povo e os guerreiros tem á Hilda, é melhor que ela continue como governante e sua representante dentro do país de -a então, de qualquer acusação de negligencia feito contra ela. As valquirias devem voltar aos seus postos, menos Prour de Nodos que solicitou sua retirada da corte das valquirias para se unir em matrimonio com o guerreiro deus Bado de ém é anunciado que Freiya deve se dirigir ao campo de treinamento das valquirias para sua iniciação como valquiria para proteger o guerreiro de Merak, o único cuja valquiria guardiã não havia sido escolhida até o momento da luta contra os cavaleiros."_

Esse foi o resumo da carta feito por Prour para os presentes no pátio do comentários foram feitos sobre seu conteú guerreiros ficaram satisfeitos e Hilda sorria com um ar de leve melancolia.

_Quer apostar quanto que foi o falastrão do Forseti que arrumou essa solução do nada?_Reclamava Hrist com Prour.

_Eu não sei, mas ordem é ordem!Portanto se despeça do povo que vocês devem partir ainda essa noite.

_Você vai mesmo casar com aquele lá?Ele parece tão azedo e mal humorado!

_Não é tanto assim e...Eu tenho uma curiosidade!!!!E ele é tão gostoso!!!_Escancarou Prour para depois rir á valer.

"As belezas dormem esperando

Profundamente em um sonho

Por um verdadeiro amor primeiro beijo"

Escondidos sob as arvores da floresta Freiya e Haguen relembram os tempos de infância.

_Eu prometo me esforçar para ser sua guardiã e nunca decepciona-lo!_Dizia Freiya grudada no braço de Haguen.

_Eu...Tenho certeza que sim...Mas será que vossa alteza deseja isso...?

_Sim!Você me protege, eu te protejo!Perfeita justiça!

_Isso quer dizer que...

_Haguen...Meus sentimentos por você são puro mimo fraternal!Mas eu te amo muito!

_Freiya eu...

As palavras de Haguen foram interrompidas por uma imagem que estava escondida entre os galhos dos e Mime estavam entretidos em um beijo suave e nem repararam nos dois puxou Haguen pelo braço e fez sinal para saírem dali, ao que ele concordou sem o caminho de volta em silencio, rompido apenas pelos risos nervosos e inocentes de Freiya.

Quando eles entraram no pátio já vazio constataram que já haviam arrumado as malas de Freiya em um dos cavalos e se preparavam para descia as escadas conversando com Bado e Prour.

_Diga ao seu irmão que irei visitá-lo o mais rápido que eu puder e aproveito para assistir ao seu casamento com a Prour.

_Muito Obrigada Hilda, sem ressentimentos eu espero!

_Não, chega de rixas!Esta tudo bem!

_Hilda, eu preciso me despedir de você minha irmã._Se aproximou Freiya abraçando a irmã mais velha com força.

_Se cuida viu!

Nessa hora chegam Mime e Brunhild com as maiores carinhas de apenas olhou o colega de rabo de olho segurando o riso.

As valquirias se preparavam para partir quando um detalhe muito importante foi notado.

Hrist_Cadê a Gunnr e a Svava?

"Fúria de Maleficos

O fuso tão atraente

Briga de dragão, noite agonizante,

Poder sentenciando"

Escondida no começo da floresta do castelo, Gunnr refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

_É chegada a hora!Remoer sentimentos de nada te adiantarão!_Svava surgiu das sombras encarando a amiga.

_Eu sei!Manterei a dignidade, eu tentei, eu perdi...Mas ninguém poderá me acusar!Fiz tudo nos conformes!_Dizia Gunnr olhando para as próprias mãos._Vem, vamos embora deste lugar infeliz!

Svava observou-a se afastar e deu o primeiro sorriso desde que chegara aquela terra, olhou o céu aonde dois corvos voavam e respirou aliviada.

"Administrando a galáxia

Sonhador no topo da montanha

Mascarada encantada"

Freiya, Brunhild de Vega, Hrist de Rastaban, Gunnr de Altair, Svava de Alferka, Prour e Bado no mesmo cavalo,todos deram seu ultimo adeus ao palácio e se dirigiram aos seus valquirias continuaram lado a lado por um tempo, mas logo Prour e Bado seguiram rumo a terra natal do guerreiro de isso Hilda observava o horizonte escurecer de sua entrou e após uma longa reverencia perguntou a sua princesa sobre algo que o preocupava.

_O que foi alteza?Conseguiste uma vitória admirável e mesmo assim parece tão triste!

_Sigfried...Fiquei tentada a deixar Gunnr vencer a competição e entregar-lhe o trono.

_Mas...Porque isso?

Hilda apenas o encarou com um doce olhar e voltou a observar o horizonte aonde a Ursa maior começava a não insistiu, desde sempre só tinha certeza de uma coisa, ficaria ao lado de sua princesa pela eternidade!

"Feiticeira, UMA sereia em um conto tão velho quanto o tempo,

Um matador de dragão, O despertador,

Deseje para uma estrela. . ."

Fim.

Musica utilizada:

**1: Fantasmic**

2: Wish upon a star

2: Deseje para uma estrela

3: Take a step enter the land

3: Dê um passo entre na terra

4: Walk through the air

4: Caminhe pelo ar

5: Take my hand

5: pegue minha mão

6: Wishmaster`s will-

6: O senhor do desejo ira -

7: Join him the quest for dream

7: uma a indagação do sonho

8: A make-believe

8: Uma fantasia

9: Is all we ever need

9: É tudo dos que nós sempre precisamos

10: Wish upon a star

10: Deseje para uma estrela

11: No matter who you are

11: Não importa quem você é

12: The second star to the right

12: A segunda estrela à direita

13: Harbinger`s gate

13: Portão de Arauto

14: Beyond the boundaries

14: Além dos limites

15: Blossom ballet

15: Floresça balé

16: In the great wide somewhere

16: Na grande vastidão em algum lugar

17: Wish upon a star

17: Deseje para uma estrela

18: Believe in will

18: Acredite na vontade

19: The realm of the king of fantasy

19: O reino do rei de fantasia

20: The master of the tale-like lore

20: O mestre do conto-como saber

21: The way to kingdom I adore

21: O caminho do reino eu adoro

22: Where the warrior`s heart is pure

22: Onde o coração dos guerreiros é puro

23: Where the stories will come true

23: Onde as histórias se tornarão realidade

24: A cub of the king betrayed by usurper

24: Um filho do rei traído pelo usurpador

25: A girl in the rain swearing to her father`s name

25: Uma menina na chuva que jura ao nome dos pais dela

26: Belle the last sight for the dying gruesome

26: Bela a última visão de morrer horrível

27: The beauties sleeping awaiting

27: As belezas dormem esperando

28: Deep in a dream

28: Profundamente em um sonho

29: For true love`s first kiss

29: Por um verdadeiro amor primeiro beijo

30: Bald Mountain Night

30: Noite da Montanha calva

31: Devilheart endures but light

31: Cruel coração suporta mas luz

32: A mad aerial dance

32: Uma dança aérea furiosa

33: Chernabog`s succubi

33: Chernabog súcubo

34: Black Cauldron born

34: Caldeirão preto nasce

35: Gurgi`s heart forlorn

35: Coração fervente abandonado

36: Pig-keeper or hero

36: Porco-guardião ou herói

37: On a quest of augury

37: Em uma indagação do presságio

38: Maleficent`s fury

38: Fúria de Maleficos

39: The spindle so luring

39: O fuso tão atraente

40: Dragon fight, dying night

40: Briga de dragão, noite agonizante,

41: Dooming might

41: Poder sentenciando

42: Apprentice of Yen Sid

42: Aprendiz de Yen Sid

43: Conducting the galaxy

43: Administrando a galáxia

44: Dreamer on mountaintop

44: Sonhador no topo da montanha

45: Spellbound masquerade

45: Mascarada encantada

46: The Sailor an idol for the six-year-old in me

46: O Marinheiro um ídolo para os seis anos em mim

47: The Phoenix of White Agony Creek

47: A fênix do Riacho de Agonia Branca

48: Enchantress, A mermaid in a tale as old as time

48: Feiticeira, UMA sereia em um conto tão velho quanto o tempo,

49: A Dragonslayer, The Awakener

49: Um matador de dragão, O despertador,

50: Wish upon a star...

50: Deseje para uma estrela. . .

**Esclarecimentos**

Algumas valquirias aqui apresentadas realmente aparecem em três obras literárias que tratam da mitologia nórdica: Canção dos Nibelungos, Éddicos, Volsunga Saga e no ciclo operístico O Anel de Nibelungo.

Mas, elas não tem nada a ver com as personagens de quem herdaram os nomes, considerem como homenagem, até porque a "minha" Brunhild é bem mais delicada que a original.

Espero que aqueles que conhecem a fundo a mitologia nórdica não se ofendam com a minha pequena historia e caso queiram dar dicas de como eu posso angariar mais conhecimento sobre o assunto, eu realmente irei apreciar.

Isto é uma obra de ficção, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas recreativo.

**§CORE§**


End file.
